


ECCEDENTESIAST

by thetrueblackheart



Series: DARK LOVE [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Panic Attacks, Pyrophobia, person of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueblackheart/pseuds/thetrueblackheart
Summary: Logan Browning as Amber BennettCandice Patton as Leila BennettAnsel Elgort as David FlynnShelley Hennig as Elise Chandler
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DARK LOVE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156013
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝟬𝟬𝟭. PILOT

**Chapter One** :

**Bad Things Are Coming To Mystic Falls**

**A man and a woman were sitting in a car that drove down the dark road that was surrounded by the woods**. The man was sitting on the left side of the car, where the wheel was, which he is having his hands on to control it. He had brown hair, wore a green jacket with a blue shirt under it. On the right side of the car sat a woman with blond hair. She looked out of the windshield as the man's voice boomed through the small black car they were enjoying their time on the ride back home while they listened to music coming out of the radio.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap," the man said, turning his head slightly to his girlfriend, looked out of his window and back to its normal position, so he could look out of the windshield to not cause an accident. "You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." His girlfriend turned her head to him as she leaned it against the back of her seat. She shook her head with a smile.

"He wasn't that bad," she countered against the man's words. "He sounded like James Blunt," he replied to her as he rolled his eyes at the words of his girlfriend next to him. "What's wrong with that?" she asked him as she let out a breathy laugh.

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need," he answered her as his eyes were focused on the empty road ahead of them. "So why did you come?" she asked him after she let out a laugh and turned her head again to look straight out of the car and not at him. A smile graced her face as she looked out of the front window. Her boyfriend turned his head to her. "Because I love you." The girl turned her head also to him as he still looked at her. His eyes focused on the girl next to him instead of the road. "Nicely done," she uttered to him with a toothy smile.

They drove a little bit before a wall of fog met the front of their car. The fog crawled around the outside of the car to blur their view of the road. Like it wanted to suffocate them in it. The fog was not there a few seconds ago, it just appeared out of thin air like a summer breeze that you never saw coming. The girl looked out of her side window to see the fog around them. Her eyes looked outside the windshield onto the road that she can't see.

"What's with all the fog?" she asks her boyfriend. He glanced at her before he answered her. "It'll clear in a second." She nodded before her eyes widened. "Watch out!" she yelled at her boyfriend that was at the wheel as she saw a man standing in front of them as they came through the wall of white fog. The fog cleared as they hit the male body. The man shattered the glass but not so much as that there would be a hole. No, just cracks on the front window. The male frame flew over the car and the couple immediately stopped to help the man they hit. They both looked through the middle of the car out of the back. The girl had a faster breathing than before as she had adrenaline pumping through her veins like her own blood. The man looked at her as he put his hand on her leg.

"Are you ok?!" he asked her, being worried about her well being. "We just hit someone! Oh, my God!" She got out of her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Her voice was already raspy and a little cracking as she turned her head around. The man breathed also faster and turned back to her. "Call for help," he told her before taking off his seatbelt and running to the male they hit a few seconds ago. The girl was shaking as she was still sitting in the car. She pressed her phone against her ear as she mumbled with worry and fear. "Come on, come on!"

"Please be alive!" the man said as he slowed down to a walk. He kneeled down next to the male laying on the ground. The lying male was not moving a muscle as the man takes his wrist in his to search for the pulse. "Oh, my god," he whispers into the air. The man lied in front of him, woke up, and put his hand against the man's throat before he bit into his neck.

The girl inhaled and exhaled heavily before stepping out of the familiar car she sat in. "There's no signal!" She yelled to her boyfriend as she closed the car door behind her. "Darren! Darren?" she yelled for him before a crash was heard behind her. Her head turned to the car, where Darren's body was now lying on the hood. The moonlight lit up the black hood of the car that looked as if it's only dark grey. His body and the crimson that came out of his neck and litters his body are also lightened up. She screamed an ear piercing scream as she saw the blood on his neck and body. She turned around and started to run. She did not get far before she was lifted into the air by an unknown force.

—

**RED**.

That was the first thing Amber was met with as she opened her eyes slowly, so that the bright lights won't force her to close them immediately, after the nightmare she just had. The red of her walls reminded her of the couple she saw getting attacked by something or someone. She slowly sat up as she leaned on her elbows with her upper body. She let her head roll to her neck so that she could look at the white ceiling she had. Nothing was at the ceiling except a lamp. She threw the dark green blanket off of her body and sat at the edge of her bed. Her toes were not meeting the floor until she scoots a few centimetre forward. Her head turned to the window next to her bed. A bird was flying past her window and she hummed with agreement. She let her bare feet meet the wooden floor that she decided for herself a few years ago. She stood up and walked around her bed. She went to her closet, which was a small closet to walk in (it was a storage room before it was a closet), and took out her outfit for the first day of school this year.

Her feet carried her to her bathroom, which she had for herself and was connected to her bedroom as well as the hallway. She put the clothes she took out of her closet down on the counter of her sink before she turned the warm water on. She put her hand under it for a few seconds to feel if it was really getting warm and would not stay on the cold temperature it always had before heating up. She started stripping out of her t-shirt that she had on as her nightshirt, then her panties that were just as a cover instead of lying in nothing under the covers while it was a hot summer night. She turned her head to the mirror over her sink and looked herself over. A smile gracing her face like every day.

She stepped into the shower, which was a little bit foggy because of the heat that the water was giving up. She put her head under the pouring down water. Her hands moved to her wavy hair that she was trying to make completely wet. After her hair was wet she took the shampoo and put a good mass on her hand before she massaged it into her hair. She turned her body so that it did not wash out of her hair immediately before she took the shower gel to wash her body. The smell of roses filled the foggy air. She washed the gel off her body and turned back around with her back to the water to wash out the shampoo in her hair. Her mind did slip to the vision she had in the dark night. The couple hitting that man that no one saw, not even herself, and the blood that dripped from the man's neck onto the hood of his black car. Her eyes closed and she thought of it in detail. Nothing really could have happened, there is no danger in Mystic Falls. It did not happen that night, so she couldn't think more about it –she's going to tell her grandmother, who is familiar with her visions– about her vision on that particular night. Amber got the shampoo out of her hair and shook her head to get the hair to lose a little water after she turned the water off.

She took the towel from the wall and wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the shower. Her right hand made a swift movement and the window opened to let the hot and foggy air out. She took her dryer and turned it on. She started to dry her hair that immediately went into its normal wavy form. She put the dryer back in the place where it was. She unwrapped her towel and was starting to dry her body with it. Her body was dry so she put the towel back to its place next to the shower on the heater. She took her undergarment, which has the colour cherry red and puts it on before looking in the mirror and smiling again at herself. She took the black skirt and put it on before putting a black short under it. The black socks that she puts on go over her knees. The last thing she put on was an olive coloured t-shirt that had the word love on it in white. She stepped out of her bathroom before she looked in her bag that she put on the chest in front of her bed the night before. Everything was in it. She smiled, looked at her nightstand and said "Bye, mom."

She walked downstairs to be met with the smell of eggs and toast in the air. The living room was empty, so she walked into the kitchen to see her grandmother putting two pieces of toast on two plates. The eggs went on top of the toast before her grandmother turned around to see Amber standing in the doorway with a big smile. "You almost gave me a heart attack," her grandmother, also called Sheila Bennett, told her with a smile on her lips.

"That was my plan," Amber teased her grandmother before walking through the door frame. She had her arms crossed as she walked to the dinner table. She sat down on the chair she normally sat as Sheila put one of the plates in front of her granddaughter. Sheila sat down across from her and had her own plate in front of her. They both started to eat their breakfast that was made by the oldest Bennett witch. With their knives and their forks, they started to cut their toast with egg.

"Bonnie is taking you with her?" Sheila cutted the silence between them short. Amber nodded as her grandmother had her eyes on her. The piece of toast that she had in her mouth got chewed while Sheila wanted a verbal answer and waited for it. "Yes," Amber replied. Sheila nodded to herself before looking down at her toast with a small frown. "I know you want to tell me something, Amber," she spoke up. Amber's eyes widened and her throat immediately dried as she heard the tone of her grandmother's voice and remembered the scream of the female in her nightmare.

Amber looked down at her toast and played with it for a short time. She inhaled and exhaled before looking up at Sheila. She gulped before casting her eyes back to her toast, where she was cutting a piece of toast off it. "I had a dream again," Amber spoke up in a small tone. Sheila perked up as she heard her granddaughter say the word dream.

"You had another vision?" Sheila asked to be more specific about Amber's _dream_. She knew what those vision's ment, they meant death and loss of control, but Amber never really had control, not even in her dreams, which haunt her. The teenager nodded. "Tell me what it was about." The TV in the background was only a noise, none of them was tacking on as they had their conversation. None of them was looking at it even if they did not do it before. Amber gulped again before she exhaled the air she took in.

"I saw a woman and a man in a car. Driving down a dark and empty road that was surrounded by woods. They drove into the fog that just appeared and as they got back out of it they hit a man." A shiver crawled down Amber's spine at the memory of the couple getting attacked. "And they went out of the car to get attacked from something." A frown was on Amber's face before Sheila put her hand on Amber's. Amber looked up and smiled at her. Sheila smiled back at her. "It won't happen," Sheila reassured her granddaughter with a soft smile because of the many visions that the seventeen year old had she knew that not every vision was happening at the time or ever. Amber got her hand out of Sheila's grip and took another bite of her toast. She looked past Sheila and on the TV that switched to the couple she saw in her dream. Her throat tightened as the toast, with the fork, fell out of her hand and onto the table as her eyes widened and her hand started to shake. She inhaled deeply before exhaling as Sheila looked at what made Amber so nervous. Sheila looked back at Amber. "This is the couple," Amber whispered under her breath as her face fell. Sheila took the remote that lied next to her and turned the TV off. Amber had water in her eyes before she blinked and got a big smile on her face, no tears left.

She finished her toast in a few seconds after and left Sheila to herself. She walked back up the stairs and turned the corner to walk into her red room. She took her bag from the chest and walked back downstairs whispering "Bad things are coming to Mystic Falls." She walked to the front door as she got a text from her cousin, Bonnie Bennett. She put her bag on the floor before she put on her white sneakers (which was almost the only pair she owns). She walked back into the kitchen, where Sheila was cleaning the dishes. Amber walked up to her and kissed her cheek before saying her goodbye for the day. Amber took her bag and put it on her shoulder before leaving the house. Down the small trail in front of the house was a blue car parked. In the car sat a brunette that was well known by Amber. She walked to the car with a smile on her face.

She opened the door to the back seat and let her bag and herself fall in it. Bonnie turned around as she heard the door open and smiled at her younger cousin. "Hey," she said to Amber who was putting on her seatbelt. "Hey," Amber said back to Bonnie with a smile on her face. Bonnie looked back to the front. "We are going to get Elena," Bonnie told her and Amber still smiled. "I know," Amber replied to Bonnie. Bonnie started the car and looked with furrowed eyebrows in the rearview mirror at Amber.

—

**ELENA GILBERT**.

The girl that lost her parents in a tragic car accident a few months ago. The one girl Amber did not like out of her friend group (but is friends with her because of her best friend). She was always annoying in her eyes, but she was nice to her because of the death of her parents and because Caroline and Bonnie would kill her if she wasn't. The girl was sitting in the passenger seat instead of her, but Amber just said it was okay with a smile on her face. The smile that never left her face but also never met her eyes in the presence of many people. A smile she trained to have since the death of her mother, a smile that only a few people could look past and not even those people could see through it anymore. They turned one left as Bonnie started to speak up from the driver's seat.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie started to tell Elena, Amber just looked out of boredom out of the window. She was a witch, of course, she knew that Bonnie was one, only Bonnie didn't. But does that mean she had to listen to Bonnie saying bad things about her kind, no it didn't. "Our ancestors were from Salem," Bonnie looked at Amber to have a backup. Amber nodded, she was in the same year as Bonnie, Elena and her best friend, Caroline Forbes, because she skipped one at the point where she moved here and because she is only half a year younger than her cousin. She was apparently too smart for the class under their grade for Mystic Falls. Bonnie smiled slightly and turned her head to Elena, who was also looking at her as she continued to talk. "Which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands . . ." Elena turned her head away from Bonnie and looked out of the window to the cemetery. Bonnie looked at Elena to see that she was definitely not listening. "Elena! Back in the car," Bonnie said with a smile to her best friend, who got out of her mind. Amber rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms before looking down at her phone. A bigger smile graced her face as she saw a message of Caroline to meet her in front of the school building, like every year.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked in her monotone voice, which Amber does not enjoy to hear in the morning, or any other time if she was honest, she never got really along with her. "I–I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that . . ."

"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie told Elena with a smile, "and Amber is probably also psychic." As Amber heard her name she looked at the two brunettes in front of her with her blue eyes before having the feeling that something will collide with them. She doesn't say anything as she doesn't really care, and it doesn't feel like a death prediction or anything.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me," Elena said with no smile on her face and looking straight at Bonnie.

"I see . . ." Bonnie started to say before they were hit by a blackbird, probably a crow. Bonnie hit the brakes so hard that they all get pushed forward for a short time before sitting at their original positions. "What was that?!" Bonnie asked. Amber had a faint smile on her face as she suppressed to say " _a bird, what do you think_ " but she held it back and just smiled sweetly as she saw Bonnie looking at Elena. "Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" she asked in worry.

"It's ok. I'm fine," Elena replied. Amber knew it's a lie but didn't want to out Elena or herself of being a witch. She just crossed her arms, leaned her head against the window and smiled at the outside world that walked past her.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Bonnie tried to explain herself, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Elena reassured her best friend in the driver's seat. Bonnie's worried expression turned into one of confidence graced with a smile as she spoke up. "I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove back off to school.

—

**MYSTIC HIGH**.

The high school where most of the people that live in Mystic Falls went to school. Actually, there is no exception. It was also the only place that teenagers were in their whole teenage years if we talk about percentages. Everyone went there, the question was just if they drop out, move, were high, just never learned anything or were like Amber, nerd like her best friend likes to say. The green grass in front of the school brought Amber again to smile, even if she did not stop smiling for one time on this day. She stepped out of the car, took her bag and said her goodbye to Bonnie and Elena. She smiled as she looked at all the students of the town that she lived in since she was seven. She took her first few steps on the green land of the school and looked around. Her best friend, Caroline Forbes, told her to wait outside for her because she will be a little late. She looked around as she searched for a blond girl that was always happy, just like Amber, only that Caroline doesn't fake it most of the time. Her eyes moved over the mass of students before she felt arms around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"Guess who's best friend is here," Amber heard the melodic voice of Caroline meeting her ears. She smirked before answering in a sarcastic tone.

"Bonnie's?" Caroline unwrapped herself from Amber before slapping her upper arm as a laugh escaped her mouth.

"I missed you," Caroline told Amber as she looked into her blue eyes.

"We talked every day, Care," Amber replied. Caroline pouted.

"Well, we never saw each other," she said with a playful glare. Amber let the first laugh of the day out as she looked at Caroline's face. Caroline linked their arms before dragging Amber with her. Amber rolled her eyes before letting herself get dragged away from their position on the green grass. Amber had a cold feeling before her shoulder met the one of someone else. She turned her head to see someone she does not know. Caroline, being Caroline immediately tried to talk to the guy and flirt with him. He just said sorry before walking away from them. Caroline frowned before Amber poked her cheek with her pointer finger. The black-haired girl of the two had a smile on her face, a genuine one, which she always had around Caroline. She never felt pain or sadness around her best friend, who knew her deepest secret.

"He will come around," Amber told Caroline as she looked into the blond's eyes. Caroline smiled immediately, having the reassurance of her best friend on her side.

"You're right, he will." Caroline dragged her into the building and to their lockers that were only a few down from each other separated. Amber couldn't let the cold feeling go that she felt on the first day of school.

Caroline put her things in her locker before turning to Amber. The look Caroline gave Amber was everything the brunette of the two needed to give the blond a nod. Caroline immediately vanished in the crowd of people as Amber went to her own locker and took out and put her things in. Sees Tyler at the end of the hallway and waved to him, him waving back to her before he showed with his thumb to the outside and then made a hand gesture like he is praying but only means that he is sorry. He nodded and walked out of the school building to the druggies, where his girlfriend Vicki Donovan was getting drugs from Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother. Closed her locker door before inhaling and exhaling. She felt her magic pulsing in her body as it wanted to get out. Her mind drifts away to the night before as she put a bit of magic into one of her books, so that she wouldn't have that much because she can't control her powers. Apparently her magic regenerates faster than usual and that means having more magic than she would've had with the magic from yesterday. She turned to her right and walked down the hallway (her books clutched to her body), into the direction of the principal's office. She saw Bonnie and Elena standing in front of the doorway and started walking up to them as Elena walked away.

"Where is Elena going?" Amber's voice broke Bonnie out of her little trance and looked at Amber.

"Are you getting the same vibe as I from that guy?" Bonnie questioned as she pointed to him standing inside the room with her head. Amber locked at him and narrowed her eyes as she thought about the attack that was a vision. It was the guy that walked into her before, the one that Caroline tried to flirt with, and also the same one that brought a cold feeling over Amber.

"Yeah," Amber mumbles to Bonnie. The guy turned around. Amber looked at Bonnie, who was staring at him, but he didn't care as he walked past the two Bennett's. Bonnie grabbed Amber's arm and dragged her with her after the new guy like it is the most important thing. Amber sees Caroline, again, looking at the stranger with interest. The two Bennett's saw Elena coming out of the men's room before she apparently talked to him. Amber got Bonnie's hand away from her arm and took Bonnie's wrist in hers. She dragged Bonnie with her to their first class of the day. History with Mr Tanner, the asshole teacher.

—

**MR TANNER**.

The teacher no one liked. The students themselves ask if a teacher ever liked Mr Tanner, the history teacher of Mystic High. Amber was sitting in the front, like every years, probably just to annoy Mr Tanner because he knew that she could answer almost everything he asked and he asked and he couldn't give her a bad grade or be mean to her because of her grandmother, who will _hex_ him if he does, or he loses his job because Sheila Bennett would not back down from an opportunity to get that man down onto the ground. Amber had opened a collegeblock and wrote down notes that she could alway use as Mr Tanner speaks to the whole class.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union," Tanner informs his students who are all disinterested except two. The new guy and Amber, who was writing down date after date and what happened at those specific times. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena pulling out her phone and she rolled her eyes. The rest of the lesson was Tanner talking and nothing important happened. The bell rang and most of the students were out of the school in seconds as if they had super speed. Amber took her time packing her things.

"You okay with walking?" Bonnie asked her as she stopped next to the packing Amber. Amber looks up and nods with a smile to her cousin. Bonnie smiles back at her and walks out of the room. Tanner and Amber are the only ones in the room and she finished packing before she walked to the door, not saying a goodbye to the annoying teacher.

She walked out of the double door to be met with an empty parking lot. She walked down the steps and smiled as she grabbed the straps of her bag that was on her back. Nature calmed her down and her magic didn't feel like it was trying to rip through her flesh. Amber still felt in her trying to get out but she was suppressing it like she learned for over ten years with the help of her mother and grandmother. She walked through streets and wood before she saw the house she had lived in since seven years. She opens the door to be met with silence. Sheila was at work, like most of the time when Amber came home. Amber took off her shoes before she took the steps upstairs to her own room. She sat down at the dark brown table she had and took out the homework they already got for the day. The works she got weren't the most difficult ones so she got them finished in an hour and thirty minutes.

She stood up and stomped down the stairs in a hurry as she got a text of Caroline that she wanted to meet up. Amber told her she is coming after she brought flowers to her mother and Caroline understood. Amber walks through the back door and takes a few flowers out of the garden. They grew new after she took them out because of her magic just doing it's own thing. The way to the cemetery is not that far from the Mystic Grill, the reason why she went to the cemetery before meeting Caroline. She walked through the metal gate and walked to the grave of her mother, who didn't want to be buried in New Orleans. She knew the way like she knew the latin words for the fire spell. Too good. Amber stopped in front of a small gravestone, reading.

**Leila Bennett**  
 **??? - 13th July 2000**  
 **Beloved Mother, Daughter, Friend, Aunt**  
 **"** Everything stands in books **"**

Amber kneeled down and looked at the writing, which she could trace through her mind and write like it was always in her mind, like history. She put the flowers on the grave. "Hey mom," Amber said with a smile on her face, "The first day went well, I am now going to meet Care, like every year. That tradition will not be broken," Amber tells the gravestone of her mother with a smile and chuckle at the end. Water started to pool in her eyes but she blinked them away. "I am going to see you, Mom." She stood up and brushed her hand against the tombstone that held the name of her mother in it.

—

**THE MYSTIC GRILL**.

A whole restaurant in a small place. A bar at the end of the room, where mostly the adult sat and drank their alcohol. It was always warm in it, never was it cold and even if you wouldn't feel the cold. Every age group is sitting in the Grill. Kids to teenagers to adults to seniors that are living their best life. The pool in the back of the room was mostly always played at and never ever did Amber see no one in this Grill. Like the people of Mystic Falls like to call it, it was the magical place in this town. The most populated after school or while school is, you could always see one of the many teens from that small town in the Mystic Grill. The wood made Amber feel like she was a little bit in nature and made her magic not go highwire like most of the times, which eases Amber's mind. Amber sees Tyler and Matt sitting at a table and walks up to them.

"Hey," Amber says to the two boys, one which was like a brother and the other one was like her friend. Tyler looked up to see his favourite girl out of the whole town standing at their table. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. She let out a laugh before she pushed Tyler a little.

"My favourite girl is here, do you wanna join us?" the black haired male asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I am here to meet Care and Bonnie, but have fun." Amber slapped Tyler's cheek lightly and smiled as he pulled his face into a scowl. She walks away from them and past Vicki who she said hello to. Amber looked around to see Caroline and Bonnie standing at the bar getting their drinks. Amber walked up to them and Caroline immediately hugged her, again. She rolled her eyes as she hugged her best friend back. Amber wanted to speak up but Caroline interrupted that process.

"I already ordered for you Ber, one classic lemonade," the blond said to her best friend as the drinks got served to them. Caroline gave Amber her drink before she took hers and started to walk to the desk they took as their own that night. Amber walked after Caroline with Bonnie next to her both listening to Caroline talking about the information he got from the new guy. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favorite color is blue," Caroline gave Amber and Bonnie all the information that they don't really need, but Amber smiled at her best friend being really smart when she wanted to and not putting herself down so that more guys like her.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief not knowing Caroline as well as Amber did. Amber and Caroline locked eyes before they both let out a scoff. Caroline opens her mouth again to tell Bonnie how fast she actually is.

"Oh, please, I got all that between the third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding," Caroline told Bonnie with a big smile on her face. She was already planning a wedding not even knowing if Stefan would ever like her. But that is the thing that Amber loved about Caroline Forbes, her way of thinking over everything and always planning everything out even if it would never happen, like Amber marrying. Amber never wanted to commit to a man or woman to that point, but Caroline already planned her wedding and who she would marry, the person she would marry was Tyler, which Amber didn't agree on, because he was like an older brother and that would be just weird. Caroline argued that she would find someone she would love so much that she would marry that person. Amber scoffed at that thought, but she did Caroline think, because the only person that could ever change her mind about dating someone was her. Caroline walked away from them and waved to another person as Amber and Bonnie looked at each other. The former fake smiling, not liking public places as much as the bond of the group. Amber took a sip of her lemonade before walking after Caroline with Bonnie hot on her trail.

—

**MATT DONOVAN**.

A small town sweetheart. The one boy that was playing football and was not a jerk that alway wanted to have every girl he can. The one boy that always was best friends with Elena and loved her until this point and even longer. The one that had broken up with her the night her parents died, because they had to get her from the party. Matt Donovan, also known as Vicki Donovan's little brother. Matt would probably never stop loving Elena and would try to get her back for at least a few months until he moved on with another girl that would grab him and pull him deep into another dark ocean he had to swim out of without having sharks trying to eat him. The boy that was sitting with Bonnie and I and asked about Elena at this point.

"How's Elena doing?" he asked concerned about the Gilbert's well being after their break up and the death of her parents. His hand folded together in front of him while his elbows lean on the table as he looked between the two Bennett's but lets his eyes stay on Bonnie because he knows Amber and Elena aren't that close and will probably never be.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie asked rhetorically, not awaiting an answer as she just continued to talk. "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," Bonnie explains to the soft football player.

"Has she said anything about me?" he asked Bonnie with a cracking voice.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her," Bonnie gave him advice that he should probably take, the lights flicker shortly as I feel my magic coming out but me not wanting them to come out.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me," Matt explained to the two girl sitting with him at the table as he looked at Bonnie with heart broken eyes while the older Bennett smiled at him with sadness.

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie told him. Matt looked her up and down before all three heard the door to the Grill open. The three of them, all different coloured eyes, look at the couple that walked into the Grill. Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Matt's eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he looked at Elena with Stefan, jealousy, something Amber never understood. People should trust their significant other, and when someone was not with them they should learn to live with it and not try to get them back because they were jealous. Amber looked at Caroline, who was talking to Tyler. Amber can also identify jealousy in Caroline's eyes as they landed on Elena and Stefan. Elena the girl that tried nothing to get Stefan's attention versus my best friend, Caroline, who just wanted to be a first choice and wanted that one guy.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked bitterly as he stood up and walked to the brunette pair with Bonnie looking after him with guilt and Amber just sipping her lemonade, not wanting anything to do with their drama, like always.

Caroline came back to their table and sat down next to Amber with a slight scowl. Amber nudged her with her elbow and Caroline looked over at her. Blue met blue and they communicated through their eyes. Caroline nodded before she put on a smile and waited for Elena and Stefan to sit down at the table three girls already sat at.

"So, you were born in mystic falls?" Caroline asked with interest to find out more about the mystery guy, Stefan Salvatore. One of the descendants of the founding fathers also called Salvatore and to be even more specific Stefan Salvatore is his ancestor. Coincident, isn't it? Stefan Salvatore arrived in Mystic Falls and Amber had a vision about a couple dying through an unnatural cause. But why should that concern me, he only could be a vampire, an abomination to the nature that witches are serving to.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young," Stefan answered before getting the next question but this time from Bonnie.

"Parents?"

"My parents passed away." Everyone was silent. You could only hear Amber twirling her straw in her cup as she stared into the horizont not really caring about the new person at their table.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked him, having a little bit of pity as she looked at the teenager next to her.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle," Stefan answered them, telling them that he had a sibling or siblings and that he doesn't talk to them or peticularly to Elena. Caroline looked at Stefan looking at Elena and spoke up as he just stared at her.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline informs him over the party that was going down tomorrow and was also one of the many parties Caroline had to drag Amber with her, because Amber would never go to a party without a purpose or someone dragging her with them.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie told him where the party would be. Stefan's head turned to his left side, where Elena is sitting.

"Are you going?" Stefan is asking Elena, who was ready to answer but didn't get a chance as Bonnie answered for her.

"Of course she is."

—

**HOME**.

The only place that Amber could really call home was her room. Not the whole house, or the town or even the people that surround her everyday. Home felt different. Home was when she didn't have to hide anything. Her magic, her feelings, just her, no one else. Amber was home to herself and that wouldn't change for a long time. Bonnie brought her to Sheila's house, where Amber's breathing started to shorten because her magic is tearing her out from the inside. The blood pulsed through her whole body and brought her to shake as if it's cold, but it isn't. Amber stepped out of the car and said thank you before Bonnie drove off to her own home, her father, her family. Amber opened the door into the house and walked in. She lights were off, which means that Sheila was not there or already asleep. Amber closed the door and the light immediately started to flicker. Her breathing started to get swallowed in her own lungs as she walked through the hallway and to the back door just to get out of the house that was suffocating her. Her body pressed against the yellowish walls that carry her to the door that leads to the outside. Her hand grabbed for the door knob and opened it. The cold air made her hairs over all her body stand up but she didn't care as she walked into their backyard. Her breathing stopped for a short time as her mind replayed the attack on teh man and woman the night before, the night that Amber had to dream about, the night that would probably haunt her until another vision or nightmare (whatever you want to call it) takes its place. Amber just wanted to yell, let it all out, everything that she is holding in. She started to walk through the garden, back and forth, back and forth. She stopped as she felt the arms of her grandmother around her. Sheila knew how to control Amber and her powers, the problem was Amber didn't know. Amber's powers controlled her. 

"Shhh," Sheila said to Amber and Amber started to calm down, locking all her emotions and powers in her body. She smiled as she turned to her grandmother.

"It was nothing grams," Amber reassures, "I just had a panic attack." Sheila nodded not believing her granddaughter but let her be. Amber kissed Sheila's cheek, walked back inside the house and up the stairs into her room, where she got out of her clothes that she wore the whole day and into a t-shirt she had as well as sleeping shorts. Her hand reached for a book on her bookshelves. She concentrated on it as she felt a little of her magic leave her body. The book glowed a faint yellow as Amber looked down at it. She put the book back at its place before walking to her bed. She opened the window halfway so that air would come into the room in the night. She lied down before she closed her eyes, having red on her mind.

—

**WILLOW CREEK**.

The best and probably only known place in Mystic Falls, where a battle was. A battle that took place in Mystic Falls. A battle that Mr Tanner was proud of. And also the topic that the class of him had in their history lesson the next day.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner teached the class as he walked around his desk. He leaned against his desk as he saw Amber's hand shoot up as fast as it could. "Ms. Bennett?" he asks and Amber opens her mouth to answer, his eyes not on her. "Not you, the other Ms Bennett." Bonnie looked up from the paper she was writing on before she thought about her answer

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure," Matt and a few other guys gave up breathy laughs at her answer. "Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," Mr Tanner told Bonnie and Amber glared at him, Amber's hand still in the air. His eyes move from Amber's hand to Matt. "Mr. Donovan," Matt looked up as Amber realized that tanner won't take her but the students that can't do anything or never talk in class about the actual subject or anything and are just quiet. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he asked the blue-eyed footballer.

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt replied to Mr Tanner with a smile.

"Hmm," he said amused before his gaze landed on Elena. "Elena?" Elena looked at Mr Tanner as she shook her head slightly as he asked the next thin. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I—I don't know," Elena got out. Mr Tanner looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," he explained to Elena. As if her parents being dead just was for a period of time and wouldn't affect her for the rest of her life. Amber had enough and decided to speak up and apparently Mr Salvatore had the same idea.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians," Amber and Stefan said out of one mouth. Both looked at each other. Amber with a glare while Stefane smiled at her. Mr Tanner turned to Stefan not caring about Amber telling him the exact same answer.

"That's correct. Mister . . ." Mr Tanner started but doesn't know Stefan's last name to end his sentence.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" asked Tanner, suddenly being curious about Stefan and his ancestors. Stefan stopped far a few seconds before answering.

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner remarked to Stefan and Amber with a triumphant smile as he saw the glare on Amber's face.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner," Stefan stated to Mr Tanner. A smirk grows on Amber's face as Mr Tanner has nothing else to say except a hum.

—

**THE PARTY**.

The Party everyone went to, even Amber, even though she had to be dragged there by Caroline, who would never leave Amber alone at home when a party is going on. A party that Amber Bennett is dressing herself for with the help of Caroline. They are together on a phone call.

"What are you going to wear?" Caroline asked through the phone as she picked her own clothes from her closet. Amber opened her own little closet and looked inside to find a pink dress that she could wear to the party at the falls. It would be chilly so she also took out a thin grey jacket that would be perfect and still would show her style.

"A dress, the pink one I have," Amber told the blond over the phone who opened her mouth and started to tell her best friend.

"No, no, no, no. You are not going to wear that dress," Caroline argued against the choice that Amber made. Amber looked offended at the phone that was lying on her table. Caroline didn't see her best friend but knew what face she made. "Don't look so offended, Ber!" Amber rolled her eyes at the words of her best friend.

"What should I wear if not that dress?" Amber asked the other blue-eyed girl, having to raise her voice so that Caroline would understand her from the distance. Amber doesn't hear anything for at least a whole minute. "Care?" Amber asked as she walked back into her room and to her desk. The call was still going but she didn't hear anything. Her eyebrows get pulled together and wrinkles form on her forehead. Suddenly she heard the door downstairs open and walked out of her door and down the hallway. She took a step down the stairs and clenched her hands into fists, getting ready to fight with her hands or her magic. She took another step down the stairs until she was at the end and looked at the door that was opened. She turned her head to the kitchen before she saw blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Her hands moved before she could react and almost hit the person in the face. Caroline stood in front of Amber with a smile on her face, not even faced that her best friend almost hit her. "I could have hit you," Amber argued as she let her hands fall down to her side before she wrapped her arms around Caroline.

"Sorry," Caroline said in a soft voice not wanting to anger her best friend. Both of them squeezed the other before they parted. "I didn't have your whole closet in mind and the smartest thing is to come here and help you with picking something as I already have my outfit," Caroline explained why she was suddenly not at the phone and in the Bennett residence. Amber smiled at the blond.

"I love you," Amber said to Caroline with a soft smile gracing her face.

"I love you." The two of them walked up the stairs to Amber's room to see that it was a mess. "What did you do?" Caroline asked, shook all over her face as she saw the room full of clothes. Amber looked at her best friend.

"I tried to find a fitting outfit while you didn't answer for like ten minutes," Amber defended herself of the judgy look that Caroline started to give her. Caroline's eyes landed on the open closet, where a few clothes are still in, she bit her lower lip before she walked into the small closet and found exactly the things she wanted Amber to wear, but didn't remember if she still had them. Caroline walked back out of the closet with a few clothes in her hand. Amber held her hands out and Caroline put the clothes into her hand. Amber unfolded them and looked at them. She looked back up at Caroline who held a big toothy smile on her face. Caroline looked at Amber before clapping her hands together and nodding. "Why?" Amber asked as she saw the eager look on Caroline's face that had a smile on her face.

"Because you will look hot and you said you would let me choose your outfit tonight," Caroline stated as she walked past Amber and into the brunette's bathroom before closing the door behind her. Amber looked up as she put the clothes on her bed, before fiúrrowing her eyebrows.

"I never said that," Amber claimed as she said it through the door to Caroline who laughed. Amber shook her head before she took off her night wear and put on the things she was supposed to wear. Caroline searched out a black skirt that went down to Amber's knees, one that the blond gave to the brunette as a gift, and a black t-shirt that had the word nature on it in the color lime green. Amber chuckled as she pulled it over her head. The next thing that she put on were her black overknees, which were a daily outfit choice for her. A green short was hidden under the black skirt as Amber looked at the white door that separated her and Caroline. Amber started to take the clothes that were littered across the room and put them back to the respective place after folding them. "Care are you done?" she asked Caroline, who as an answer opened the door and came out in her own outfit. Caroline smiled as she saw Amber in the clothes she got her out of the closet.

"I told you, you would be hot." Caroline shook her hands and walked to Amber to see that the floor almost had no clothes on it. "When did you do this?" she asked as she pointed to the brown floor that you could now see. Amber looked down at the floor before locking blue and blue.

"You took so long, so I started," Amber responded. Her eyes landed on the new pile of clothes she made, she took it in her hand and brought it into the closet and lied it down in there. She turned around to be met with Caroline and the last pile of clothes. She smiled before she took the clothes from Caroline and put them away. Caroline sat down on Amber's bed and looked around until her eyes landed on the medallion lying on her night table.

"Hey, are you not going to put it on?" Caroline asked Amber as she appeared through the door. Amber looked at Caroline before she saw what she meant. Amber walked to her night table and took the medallion in her hand and put it around her neck. "Why do you have it anyway, it looks really old?" Caroline commented but Amber didn't care. The medallion was a medallion from her hometown that her mother gave her years ago and the one thing that connects her to the real world, the world that would always bring pain to anyone that walked upon it. It was an anchor to the real world for Amber, a possession she would never take off except for showers.

"It's from my mom," Amber just answered Caroline and Caroline's face immediately fell as she remembered that Amber had no one except Sheila and Bonnie. Caroline stood up and walked to Amber before wrapping her arms around Amber's wait.

"It looks good on you," she uttered to Amber. Amber put the medallion under the neckline of her t-shirt as she turned her head and smiled at Caroline. They entangled each other before Amber brushed her hair with the help of Caroline, who wanted to do it. They were finished and opened the door to the hallway. The smell of cookies filled the air and the two teens smiled at each other before they ran down and into the kitchen. On a tray were cookies that looked like they just came out of the oven. Amber took one of the cookies and bit into it. They were delicious, she held the rest of her cookie out to Caroline who is gladly taking the cookie instead of one that could burn her immediately.

A bird flew past the window as Sheila Bennett walked into the kitchen to see two teens eating the tray of cookies she made. "What are you doing?" she asked the two girls, who looked up at her with guilt in their eyes.

"Sorry, Grams."

"Sorry, Ms Sheila." Caroline looked at her phone to see that it's time to go to the party. She nudged Amber, who looked at her with raised eyebrows. "We have to go," she whispered and said her goodbye to Sheila who looked at her granddaughter with a look. Amber took her grey thin jacket and put it on. She moved to Sheila and kissed her cheek before she wandered after Caroline and started to walk to the party.

—

**THE FALLS**.

A place to chill and just talk with friends. A place in nature that every teenager loved. The one place that every teenager visited the night of the second day of school because of the party that was always planned. The small fires are surrounded by sober teenagers or drunk teenagers, which are as drunk as it could get. So that was why Amber mostly stood in the back and sometimes talked with her friends. And right now she was like a disoriented puppy that lost her mother in a ocean of other dogs. Caroline left her alone as she saw someone she wanted to talk to, not really thinking about Amber and what could happen. She stood at a tree that started to sway in the wind as she locked her eyes with the flame that started to get higher and higher. Her breathing started to quicken as she stood in a trance.

She didn't see the drunk boy walking up to her. He touched her shoulder with his hand that didn't hold a red cup with beer in it. Amber jumps together before her head snapped to the boy that leaned against the tree next to her. He slurred some words together and started to touch her at her waist. She looked uncomfortable around to find Caroline, who would put the boy in his right place. The boy's hand left her body and Amber exhaled for a short time before she felt his hand on the side of her face. He leaned in but Amber slapped him before kicking him into the belly and pushing him away. She walked away as the people looked at her and him for a few seconds. Amber found Bonnie and Elena talking at a fire but Amber didn't search for them, but her best friend so she walked away searching for the bubbly blond. She didn't find her so she sat down at a tree and watched the students talk, make out or just get drunk. Tyler walked past her with Vicki holding his hand, smiling as they walked into the dark woods.

Her eyes closed and behind them she could see fog. Fog that was engulfing a female figure. Amber stepped to the girl as she saw her face. It was Vicki Donovan, the girl that Tyler went with into the woods. Vicki looked around herself as she saw the fog and asked if Jeremy was there. The next thing that happened was her screaming as Amber got sucked out of the vision by the shaking of her body.

Bonnie stood in front of Amber and shook her shoulder to get Amber out of her trace. Bonnie held her hand out to Amber and the latter took it before she got dragged up by Bonnie. Amber smiled at her cousin not showing any worry or fear, just a smile that she always had on her face. "Come," Bonnie said as she wrapped her hand around Amber's wrist and dragged her with her to the bridge, where she saw Caroline and Matt already talking with each other. Amber rolled her eyes as she watched them having their eyes on Elena and Stefan, who were walking on the wooden bridge. Caroline drinks something from her cup and holds it out to Amber who shook her head. Watching Stefan walking away from Elena in a hunched position. Matt moved away from the three girls, who are still standing at the bridge. Caroline dragged Amber and Bonnie away from the bridge and back to the true party. Bonnie talked with someone else while Caroline walked with Amber before she saw Stefan and left Amber. Stefan leaves her and Caroline comes back to her with a saddened expression.

—

**CAROLINE FORBES**.

Was drunk. Completely wasted. Bonnie had to drive the car to the Mystic Grill, where the three of them were sitting at. Amber got her usual lemonade. Caroline got water and had to drink it because Amber forced her to. Bonnie sat across from Caroline, which was leaning her head on her hands through her having a headache.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked, slightly concerned for Caroline's well being while Amber rubbed Caroline's arm with her hand to make her feel as if nothing was wrong but would be okay in a few minutes.

"No." Caroline went with her hand through her hair.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home," Bonnie claimed.

"Why didn't he go for me?" asked Caroline. Amber looked up to see Bonnie with a slightly guilty look before she turned to Caroline. "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie explains with a headshake.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one," Caroline held a monolog and Amber smiled at her with admiration.

"You are my one," Amber whispered to her best friend who had to smile at Amber's words. Caroline would always be Amber's number one best friend, nothing could ever change that, not even a boy or girl. Caroline would always be her best friend, sister if you wanna go that deep. She would do anything for her. Unlike Bonnie and Elena, who most of the time leave Caroline alone but still call her best friend, but were always together, never without the other. That was the same bond Amber and Caroline had.

"It's not a competition, Caroline," Bonnie told Caroline, who was still looking at Amber before her eyes moved to Bonnie's. Silence.

"Yeah, it is." Amber had to walk home and didn't want to wait for Bonnie or Caroline. Amber kissed Caroline's cheek and smiled at her before walking out of the Grill. As she arrived home she was met with Sheila. Sheila Bennett asked if anything happened and Amber lied straight to her face with a smile.

"Everything was great," Amber reassured her grandmother before kissing her cheek and walking into her own room. She closed her door after she heard that Sheila went into her own room. Amber took out her medallion as she felt magic pulsing out of her blood. Her hand wrapped around the medallion and clutched it in her hand as she looked at the photo on her night table. It showed her mother with a little Amber in her arms and both smiling at eachother. She smiled sadly at the photo before she mumbled something under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan Browning as Amber Bennett  
> Candice Patton as Leila Bennett  
> Ansel Elgort as David Flynn  
> Shelley Hennig as Elise Chandler


	2. 𝟬𝟬𝟮. The Night of the Comet

**Chapter Two** :

**No Control Over Herself**

**The woods were a place where many people camped in the week or under it** , in the weekend. The darkness that would ingulf the people that are lying in the tent. Playing games in the woods with the moonlight shining down on them with no other light source. The trees were mostly used as shelter from rain (when it rains) but also to watch birds, nature or just the night sky that would always be littered with a thousand bright stars that would show that there was something beautiful even in the galaxy the humans will never see. And in Mystic Falls was a special day, the day that a comet was passing by to show all of the humans that it's his home. The comet was the reason why people are out in the woods, which includes a couple in a tent. They were kissing as the female pats over the males chest to stop him.

"Hey," he said slightly offended as he pulled away from his girlfriend to look down at her. Their noses were still touching as she looked into his eyes even though both pairs of eyes were almost closed to enjoy the moment they were in.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him as she turned her head away from him. She looked up at the roof of the tent.

"Hear what?" he asked her, looking worryingly down at her as well as smiling faintly. She looked back to his greenish eyes and smiled.

"I heard thunder," she told him. She didn't want it to thunder or even rain. She wanted a clear sky so that the both of them could watch the comet flying past without any interruption.

"There's no thunder," he exclaims and leans back down to kiss her on her lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but she stopped him.

"Are you sure?" she spoke up trying to explain why it was important to her to see the sky and not just blurry rain. "Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain," he claims as he leaned on his elbow with his head, looking down at his girlfriend. His voice was a little hoarse from the kissing they did. He changed the topic. "Listen, I . . . got you a little something," he announced as he traces her covered belly with his hand while she traces his hand with her fingertips, looking up at him. "It's back in the car. Don't you move." She shook her head not wanting to move.

"Mm-mm."

"Hmm?" he kissed her a few more times before he stood up making her laugh as she looked up at him saying something to him.

"Stay dry."

"It's not gonna rain," he said before he turned and opened the zipper to the outside world. The next thing that happened was that the female heard dripping as she looked up at the roof. There were a few drops of a liquid.

"I knew it!" She smiled as she moved her hands away from her belly and crawled to the entrance of the tent. She took a flashlight in her hand before she went out of the tent.

"I told you it was gonna rain!" she yelled as she stood in the woods. Not feeling a single drop of water hittinger her body but still hearing something dripping on the tent. She looked at the crown of the trees before she slowly turned around to look at the tent. She saw a red substance on the tent material. She moved the flashlight as well as her head upwards to see her boyfriend lying dead on the tree. She screamed before she started running to the car they came with. She let the flashlight fall from her hands as she tried to open the door to the passenger seat. "Open! No! Please!" she yelled at the car before it got unlocked with the usual sound. She turned around to look behind her before she was dragged away.

—

**BLUE EYES**.

Opened and she stared at the white ceiling that reminds her of the purity of the world. She stretched her arms to her side not wanting to stand up. A sigh left her mouth as she closed her eyes to just live in the moment. A bird twitched outside her window and she turned her head to the window. Her eyes opened back up before a smile stretched out on them. She took the blanket off of her and made her bed before she walked into her closet taking her new outfit out. She made her way to the bathroom, where she was showering before she dried herself with a white towel. She wiped the mirror from its small surface of chilly air before she put on her new outfit. A wine red t-shirt and her black skirt before she put on new black shorts. The overknees are also again on her legs. She put her long black hair into a ponytail so that it won't be annoying. Amber moved out of the bathroom after she opened the window (like a normal human). She took the medallion from the night table next to the one photo she had from her mother and herself and put it on. She took her backpack and opened the door to her room. From downstairs she heard her grandmother yelling. "If you are not down here in one minute I am coming up." Amber let out a laugh before she descended down the stairs. Her left hand reached to the medallion around her neck. She slipped it under her neckline so that no one could see it.

Sheila stood at the end of the stairs and kissed Amber on the cheek before she left the house. She had to go to her own job as Occult professor in a college near Mystic Falls. It could be Whitmore College. Amber never really cared where her grandmother worked but she loved the stories her grandmother brought with her after the lessons with her students. Amber let her bag fall to the lowest stair before she made her way to the kitchen. She took out a blue bowl and put it on the counter. She took the cereals that stood next to her and put them into the bowl, walked to the refrigerator and took out the cold milk, which she put on top of the cereals. Amber opened a drawer and took out a spoon before she walked top the table and started to eat her breakfast. She took out her phone to write to Bonnie that she was going to walk to school.

Amber's mind went to the dream she had that she won't talk about to anyone, not even her grandmother. Sheila would think that Amber's powers get out of control more than usual and would try to get her to train more to stop her magic to come out. Amber put the last spoon of her cereals in her mouth. She laid the used utensils in the sink and put water in the bwl so that the milk won't dry at the ground or wall. She washed her hands. Her legs moved her body to the stairs where a jacket laid on the railing, she put in on before she took the bag and swung it on her right shoulder. She put her hand in a jacket pocket to feel for her own key. She was sure that it was there, walked out of the house, took out her key and locked the Bennett house. Amber turned to the right and started walking down the sidewalk as she took out her headphones and put on music from her Mp3 Player.

She felt eyes on her but didn't dare turn around before she was met with an arm around her shoulder. She looked to the person to see a jock of her school. She dug under his arm before she walked past him. He stopped her as he slapped Amber on her ass. She turned around before she took his wrist in hers and started to turn it so that it started to break. Meanwhile he also felt a headache, which Amber gave him. She walked away not knowing that a vampire was watching her and the boy.

—

**AMBER**.

Walked into the loud hallway. Her hands moved to the straps of her bag. She pressed it more into her back as she moved through the oceans of students around her. She tried not to get pushed into anyone or hit anyone as she walked to her locker. At her locker she saw Caroline already standing there. She stopped next to her best friend. The blond girl of the two ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Amber patted Caroline's arm so that the blond would let her go. They walked together to the Bennett's locker where she took out things she needed for her next lesson.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday, about me being your first choice?" Caroline asked. Her features sinking downwards towards the earth. Amber didn't want to see her best friend sad so she put a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Of course I did," Amber answered with a smile on her face. Her cheeks pressing up and making her eyes slightly smaller. She closed her locker door before she put an arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Who else would be my best friend if not you?" Caroline was at a loss of words as she tried to say something to the dark skinned girl. Caroline's eyes watered up before she let out a chuckle. She put her own arm around Amber.

"You know what? I will find you a boyfriend," Caroline suddenly said. Amber looked at her with wide eyes, not wanting a boyfriend or girlfriend. She didn't need someone that could leave at any point of her life. Maybe she also thought that it wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't marry a boyfriend or girlfriend, and she was opposed to marriage. She didn't need to lose her firsts to someone she doesn't like. What if she wanted to wait for a specific person she didn't know?

"I don't want anyone," Amber exclaimed. Caroline's eyes widened as well as her mouth as she looked at Amber while blinking. She took her arm away from Amber before a hand shot to her mouth trying to cover her shock. "What?" Amber asked. "Don't judge me. I don't need anyone. I have you, grams and Bonnie. I don't need anyone else." Amber alway thought that the people that are close to her are the only ones she needed, and she was always right. The three of them always had her back and she had theirs. She supported them in any way possible and they did the same thing to her.

"Hmmm." Caroline made a sound of disbelief but before Amber could say anything else Caroline already vanished in the crowd of students. Amber shook her head before she made her way to the classroom of Mr Tanner to have history.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago. It hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years," Mr Tanner informed his students about the comet that was flying past Mystic Falls this night. Amber leaned on her hand as she watched him, not taking notes she will not need. She turned her head to look at Elena who was staring at Stefan and he at her. "Now,the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr Tanner walked to Elena and stopped in Amber's sightfield. He puts his hands together. "Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Elena shook her head as he asked them about interrupting their time. Amber rolled her eyes at Elena, who isn't the best at school and didn't even try to get better at it. The bell rang and everyone started to flee out of the room.

—

**BONNIE**.

Waited for her. Together they walked into the hallway ready to meet up with Caroline. The three of them walked through a small door that was connected to another hallway. "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie before her eyes moved to Amber who also would be a psychic like her cousin.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. Our ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explains to Caroline. Amber walked behind them putting a hand over her mouth so that Bonnie and Caroline wouldn't hear the chuckle leaving her mouth.

"Yeah. Well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline told Bonnie.

"What guy?" Amber asked because Caroline didn't tell her about that mysterious guy she apparently met yesterday. Where? Who knows but Amber wanted to be there for her best friend and of course not wanting to be out of the loop as well as not being the person to Caroline anymore. Bonnie turned her head to her cousin.

"Caroline saw this really hot guy yesterday in the Grill," Bonnie explained before she turned her head to Caroline, her second best friend. The one that was mostly only important if Elena wasn't available. "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk," she told them with a soft laugh leaving her throat after. She left the two girls alone as she saw the opportunity to find an empty table outside of the school to sit down. She walked out of the school building. She found a table that was at the limit of the school ground and sat down at it. Her hands moved through her bag to get her sandwich, which she always made the night before. She unwrapped it before biting into the cheese sandwich. A little bit of salad falls down on the aluminum that she had still laying on the wooden table. She put the sandwich down before she took out a book about history, which she started to read a few days ago. She continued to eat her sandwich while reading.

—

**SCHOOL**.

Was over and Amber went home to do her homework. She sat at her desk and started to do Math before she went on to do English. The last thing she did was History. The History homework was the easiest. Mr Tanner only wanted to know how long the comet wasn't at home. The answer was 145 years. That was not a lot to write down and really just a question to know if everyone listened in the lesson. She walked downstairs to get a snack as she saw her grandmother with a grimoire in her hand. Amber sighed as she walked to her grandmother into the living room. Sheila closed the curtains everywhere someone could look into their house. Amber sat down with her legs crossed and looked at Sheila, who sat down across from her. Both were sitting on the floor with candles all around them, they were not lit because Sheila wanted Amber to do that honor.

The problem was that Amber always had panic attacks when she saw fire, didn't matter how small it was. Pyrophobia had burned itself (pun not intended) into her brain for ten years. The many years that she had to live with her grandmother. Fire haunted her and she was sure she wouldn't never not be afraid of it. Sheila tried to get Amber to not be afraid of the fire of candles but it still scared the young witch. Amber locked eyes with her grandmother who laid the grimoire between them so that Amber could read the spells. Sheila smiled reassuringly at her granddaughter.

"You can do this," she told her before Amber's eyes moved around the room not wanting to light the candles around them. Her fear was never going to vanish. That was the reason why Sheila wanted her to fight it, but there was no one that could truly help Amber. Sheila nodded as she saw the watery eyes of the youngest Bennett. "We are starting with earth," Sheila cut the uncomfortable silence with her words as she put a plant in front of herself. Amber's eyes moved up the plant and to Sheila. Blue met brown. One of the pairs was confident the other was doubtful. Amber inhaled, closed her eyes and exhaled. The plant started to grow. The roots were coming out of the pot and getting thicker. The plant got higher and started to hand as the weight got too much. The leaves were so big that they covered Sheila's whole legs. All that happened in a matter of five seconds. The five seconds that Amber needed to breath out. Sheila let the plant lay on the ground as she can't stand anymore because of the roots. Sheila put her hand on Amber's leg to shake her awake from the trance she was in. Sheila's hand just made it worse. Sheila felt the magic in Amber's body and how it wanted to break through the little control the seventeen year old had.

To Amber it felt like she never had a better feeling. She had freedom that the power she had needed, not being put into a small space that could never be broken through because she is mortal. The plant gave that power. Her magic put Amber into a trance that didn't make the Bennett girl available. The fire that always ran through her veins was gone for a short time before she felt a force trying to push her magic back into its place. A fire spread through her body and she started to breath heavier. Her breathing got faster and she felt as if something hot surrounded her. Her fear started to act and it got worse.

She opened her eyes and saw that flames were all around the room. Her blue eyes moved around the room. Her eyes getting watery and her breathing getting as fast as it could get at this point. Smoak already contained in the room, not one single window was open but the fire got higher as Amber opened her mouth to get her breathing under control. Sheila looked at the youngest witch in the family. She tried to help Amber control her breathing even though the smoak around them made it hard for the old woman to breath, it would stop if Amber could control it. Amber brought her hand to her throat to try getting more air, clawing at her airway. Her vision started to blur together into one big picture. Her eyelids felt heavy and they started to fall. Her vision turned completely black before she fell to the ground. The fire halfway stopped but the smaller flames stayed. Sheila used magic to put out the fire to see that nothing was burned except the plant, only ashes were left of it.

—

**THE FOUR GIRLS** were sitting at an outside table of the Mystic Grill. The group of four girls all seemed happy as they talked with each other. "Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie told the three girl that sat with her.

Amber wasn't listening to Bonnie as she talked. She already knew what would happen. Her grandmother told her all about the comet and what happened. Amber had a lemonade sitting in front of her, which she was slowly drinking. Sheila didn't want Amber to go meet her friend, cousin and Elena but the younger witch reassured her that she was perfectly fine. Of course that was a lie, but no one ever saw through her lies. They were the truth to everyone. Amber never was fine, she always felt like she was going to explode, never felt in control, always felt like she would be better off without magic. She would've never had to move to Mystic Falls if her family weren't witches. Her life would have ended in another way, maybe she would have had a boyfriend or girlfriend, friends that would know when she was sad or was lying. Maybe she would be truly happy.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroliene said to Bonnie as she glanced at Amber who didn't really listen to anything. Amber played with the straw in her cup before she took a sip and looked around the three other girls. Caroline turned her head to Elena. "So, then what?" Caroline asked Elena because Elena told them about her and Stefan the night before.

"So then nothing," Elena replies. She looked down at the metal table before she looked back at Caroline, who was leaning with her head on her hand on the table.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline spoke in disbelief at the words that left the Gilbert's mouth.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena. We are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut," Caroline tried to get more information out of Elena. Amber scoffed but no one noticed. She wasn't friends with Elena Gilbert. She had to live with her being around. Amber always got dragged by Caroline and Bonnie to Elena. She put up with her doesn't mean they are friends. Elena wasn't her friend, she was someone she knew, someone that she would never talk to in the same way she was talking to Caroline.

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline exclaimed to Elena as she leaned forward. Bonnie and Amber looked at each other before they moved their eyes to the only blond in their group. Eyes widened as they thought about the words Caroline left in the air. "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy. Sex." Caroline made a hand gesture that should show a scale. One hand was the boy the other hand was the girl she clapped them together at the end.

"Profound," Elena replied as she folded a paper together. She put the paper down on the table and turned around to take her jacket off of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her brunette best friend, who was standing up.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If i sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena walked away from them. Amber locked back into her lemonade cup and started to twirl her straw in it. The yellow of the lemonade made her feel calm. As if nothing will happen.

Amber zoned out. She closed her eyes. In front of her eyes she sees a full moon in the sky and fire around her. Three circles of fire to be more specific. In those circles there were three figures. Amber couldn't concentrate on the figures as her mind only thinks about the fire. Her breathing started to get faster. Fortunately before anything could happen a snap in front of her face woke her up. Carolien grinned as she pulled her hands away from Amber's face.

"Ber, are you even listening?" the blond asked Amber, who met green eyes with her blue ones. She smiled apologizing as she muttered sorry. Caroline laughs. "Do you believe that whole witch thing of your grandmother?" Amber bit her lips before she stopped the straw in her glass.

"Yeah," Amber answered to the two girls. Bonnie smiled at the word of her cousin before Caroline let out a scoff and turned her head to the older Bennett.

"Okay, that is not fair," Caroline showed with her flat hand to Amber who took her glass in her hand before she drowned the whole lemonade that was warm. Her face scrunched up as the warm liquid went down her throat. "She has lived with Ms Sheila since she was seven." Bonnie smiled before she patted Caroline's shoulder and walked away from the other two seventeen year old girls.

—

**CAROLINE**.

Took Amber's hand in hers after she paid for them and took her with her to her car. They sat in it before Caroline drove to the Bennett house that Amber lived in. Both of them stepped out of the small car to walk arm in arm to the white house. Amber opened the door to it's house and showed that Caroline could come in. She said no words. She learned to never invite someone in except she is a hundred percent sure they wouldn't do anything to harm her and if she was sure they were humans. Caroline smiled and walked into the hallway. They could hear Sheila walking into the hallway before they saw her. Sheila smiled at the two teenagers.

"Hey Mr Sheila," Caroline said happily as she waved to the older woman. Amber showed to the stairs and Sheila nodded. Amber and Caroline walked up the stairs to go into Amber's red room. The bed was made until Caroline threw herself on it. Her back laid on the green blanket. She smiled up at the white ceiling as Amber sat down next to her. Caroline turned her head to Amber. "So what do you even look for in a boy- or girlfriend?" Caroline asked. Amber rolled her eyes at the words that left Caroline's mouth. Her best friend would never give up on finding someone for the brown skinned girl.

"Like I said. I don't search for anybody," Amber told the Forbes girl. Caroline let out a groan as she knows that she can't get her best friend to change her opinion. Amber walked to her music box and put on music from a CD she had left from her mother. She moved her hips to the beat of the song. Her hands moved around her body as she let out a laugh. She looked at Caroline before she made a gesture for Caroline to come to her. Caroline chuckled and stood up. The fair skinned girl took Amber's hands in hers and they started to dance together. They sang to the songs they knew and always danced like they were in a music video.

The sky started to darken and the three of them ate dinner. Caroline always loved to eat with Amber and Ms Sheila, they would talk and Caroline wouldn't eb alone at home sitting at an empty table that was never sat at for a family dinner. They laughed mostly at the stories Sheila told them while they ate. Caroline felt like she had a family that loved her. Not a mother that was always working and a father that left her for another man because apparently he was attracted to men. She felt happy, truly happy. She felt like she was the first choice because Elena or Bonnie would never really let her eat them except she slept there and even then their parents were mostly not there. The dinners with the two Bennett's were always a good time she could remember even if it was years ago. Caroline kissed Sheila's and Amber's cheek before she walked out of the front door with a laugh. She waved to the two dark skinned females before she got into her car and drove away.

—

**BONNIE AND ELENA**.

Walked in front of Amber, who didn't want to be there but she promised to meet Caroline here. Amber's eyes moved around the middle of town to see kids playing with toys on the green grass while Bonnie and Elena gave flyers to people walking past them.

"He didn't call,huh?" Bonnie asked Elena. Amber was just listening in as she looked up in the sky hoping she would find Caroline in a few seconds.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong,anyway." Amber's eyes moved around before she found Caroline standing with two other people in a yellow dress and grey jacket. Amber walked away from the two but still heard a little of the small conversation.

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?" Amber wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulder as she leaned her head on the blond's shoulder. Vibration went through her body as Caroline laughed. She just hugged her best friend as she talked before Caroline tapped her shoulder. Caroline walked away from her after she whispered to Amber that she had to do something. Amber smiled before giving Caroline a wink and a pat on her shoulder. Amber's eyes moved to a tree she walked past. She heard twitching and met a family of birds on a thick twig.

—

**CANDLES**.

A thing Amber hated because it had to do with fire. Caroline never understood her fear of fire but neither did Amber. She only knew that she saw something in a really big fire and that it traumatized her. Caroline had two candles in her hand as she looked at Amber with a smile holding one out. Amber shook her head, turning her head away from her best friend.

They had their arms linked, which means that Caroline dragged her with her to give Bonnie the candle that was meant for. The three walk after Elena to Matt, who's candle was already lit. The fire made Amber uncomfortable. She turned her head away and let go of Caroline to get more distant between herself and the small flames around her. She smelled the fire coming from all sides as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

Amber saw Tyler and sat down under him on the bench. He was sitting on the back of it while Amber sat on the actual bench. Her head leaning against his thigh as she tried to calm her mind. She looked up at the sky to the a half moon as well as the comet flying past the earth. She clenched her hands together as she got a bad feeling. Maybe the bad feeling had to do with the vision she had yesterday at the grill with the three circles of fire.

Caroline took Amber's hand as the six of them walked into the Grill to sit down after it got colder outside. Jeremy walked up to them as they started to sit down. Tyler was already sitting at the table with Elena.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked, concerned about the older Donovan.

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler replied and Amber punched his upper arm with the back of her hand. He looked offended at her and she rolled her eyes at him as he dramatically rubbed over the part where she hit him.

"I can't find her," Jeremy explained to all the older teenagers. Matt looked between Jeremy and Tyler in confusion as he didn't know what was going on. Like the rest of them.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher. I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked not as Amber squeezed Tyler's arm, not wanting to have a fight in the Grill or at all with her bad feeling and magic.

"Ask him," Tyler simply replied while nodding to the youngest Gilbert.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler as he got angrier by the second. Jeremy didn't want to talk about him being a dealer for Vicki in front of his older sister or her and Tyler friends, but no one left him alone.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked seriously, angered and worried for her little brother. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Amber just stand there not knowing what they should do. And like a typical Amber, who couldn't control her powers she spaced out to not get angry. She still heard everything. She didn't concentrate on it anymore.

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did," at those words the head of Elena Gilbert turned to her younger brother. Amber snapped out of her trance and looked between the people she grew up with. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah,right," Tyler responded in disbelief

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked with disgust in her voice. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" She looked over at Jeremy not believing one word coming out of his mouth.

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy exclaimed to all of them.

"What the hell is he talking about, Todd?" Matt asked his best friend angry because they were talking about his older sister. Matt thought he had to protect her and not the other way around.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up, and help me find my sister?" Matt vocalized to his friend group.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie announced as Caroline linked her arm with Amber.

"I'll check the square."

"I'll. come with you." The group of seven split up. Matt walking to the outside. Jeremy and Elena somewhere. Amber, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler walked to the back. Amber not wanting to go outside to the flames felt more at ease with her two best friends and cousin. Caroline and Amber walked to the outside as Amber started to get lightheaded. Caroline janket her into the Mystic Grill as Bonnie came to them and told her they found her. They sat down at a table, just the three of them.Caroline got Amber a lemonade as they all looked at Matt and Vickie.

"Uhh, it's just so much drama," Caroline claimed to the two black-haired girls. Amber drank her lemonade. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah," Bonnie exclaimed as Amber let out a laugh before she almost let her lemonade drip down her chin.

"Excuse me. Hi," Stefan said to the three as he walked up to them. He was really polite and Amber asked herself if that would be a person Caroline would hook her up with. She didn't like anyone out of this town and the seven years she spent in New Orleans weren't a good start either, she didn't know those people.

"Hi," the three say at the same time and Stefan looked a little uneasy at that. He cleared his throat before talking again.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home," Bonnie said, a little disappointed. Stefan nodded faintly before he started to walk away from them but Bonnie stopped him. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her . . . I said so." Bonnie took out a paper and pen and wrote down Elena's number and Email on it. She held it out to Stefan.

"Thank you," whispered to her. Amber looked between them. Bonnie suddenly gasped and pulled her hand away from shock. Amber's power took control and let her see into Stefan's mind. She now knew what her cousin saw. Stefan was a vampire, a creature of the night. An abomination against nature.

"You ok?" he asked the two Bennett's who looked at him with wide eyes. Caroline looked between them as Amber brought her glass to her lips. Drinking the half of the rest she had.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked him and you could only see his frown deepen at her question.

"That's so rude. I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized to Stefan before she stood up, made eye contact with Amber and walked away to the bathroom. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing," Caroline tried to explain that Bonnie was a little weird. Amber excused herself and walked after her cousin. She walked into the female restroom to see Bonnie gripping her arms as if she couldn't believe what she saw. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie to support her as she started to sob lightly.

"How about we have a sleepover at mine?" Amber asked and her cousin nodded. They walked out of the Grill not seeing Caroline at her seat from a few minutes ago. Bonnie drove them to Amber's house and they started to make everything ready for a sleepover. Bonnie texted her father and Sheila wouldn't say no anyway. She loved to have Bonnie here with them. They laid in Amber's king sized bed and hugged each other. Bonnie was fast asleep but Amber stared out of her window. The comet was still flying past Mystic Falls. They had a vampire problem, which means the bad omen of the comet already started.


	3. 𝟬𝟬𝟯. Friday Night Bites

**Chapter Three** :

**Bye, bye Mr Tanner**

**AMBER LAID IN HER BED**. She had her arms wrapped around a soft body, which she hugged closer to her own. Her face nuzzled into the soft fabrik as she shifted on her bed. She felt an arm touching hers. She opened her eyes and blinked to adjust them to the sunlight coming into her room through the window. The sunlight highlighted her black locks and dark skin as she looked to her night table to see the clock standing on it. She read the time. Her blue eyes moved to the pillow she was hugging a minute ago. Her eyes fell on her older cousin being cuddled into the bed and blanket. She almost had the whole blanket on her side, it was a wonder that Amber had a little of it and would not be confused about where it would be. Amber scooted to the edge of the bed to feel that it dips even more at her weight on it.

She let herself lean forward to slide from the bed. Her feet met the wooden floor. She turned her head to look at her sleeping cousin. Amber made her way to the bathroom and brushed her hair as well as put on the clothes for the day. Her feet were covered by overknees in the colour black, like most times. She wore a green shirt, nothing was on it and a green flannel around her waist with sky blue jeans that Caroline gifted her this year to eastern.

She walked back into her own room to pack the things in her bag before she took it with her downstairs. Sheila put toasts on three plates while Amber started to do the scrambled eggs. Sheila walked out of the room to wake Bonnie herself. The other two Bennett women came into the kitchen right as the eggs were finished. The three sat at the table, not a word was spoken as they finished their food. It didn't feel right to Amber to have breakfast with Bonnie, they were not that close. Amber took her plate after she was finished and cleaned it before walking to the hallway, where she put on her shoes. Bonnie came up behind her and smiled at Amber. She put her hand on Amber's shoulder before she walked out of the house, going to wait at the car.

Amber didn't feel like she belonged in this house, in this family, this world. Her grandmother took her in because her mother died, not because she wanted to. Sheila always liked Bonnie more and always thought that Amber was a problem to the family because of her magic. That was what Amber thought. Her mind plagued her with her family and how they would be happier without her. Her grandmother always tried to show that she cared about the young witch, Amber just pushed everyone away. Unlike Bonnie Amber never liked to have a lot of friends. In her birth town she had two friends, two friends that never again talked to her after she moved away. Caroline was her only friend. Amber didn't feel bad about only having her, she had a real friend that wouldn't leave her. A friend she maybe could tell her secret at some point. Someone she saw as family unlike Bonnie, who cared more about Elena's wellbeing instead of her Amber's.

Amber turned her head to look at her grandmother to not see her. Her eyes fell to the ground, she walked out of the house with a big smile gracing her pink lips as she stepped off of the porch and walked to the car. She wanted to sit down in the passenger seat but Bonnie interrupted her. "We are getting Elena." Amber nodded before she sat down in the back and they drove off getting Elena from her own house.

—

**THE THREE BRUNETTES STEPPED** out of the car. Amber's eyes moved over the students to see four girls talking with each other and Matt throwing a football to one of his football teammates. Amber already stood outside with Elena as Bonnie walked around the car to be with her cousin and best friend. It felt like an uncomfortable silence to Elena, while Amber felt as if she was free, not having to talk to the Gilbert girl. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just sayin take it slow," Bonnie explained as she walked around the hood of her silver car. Elena pointed with a finger at the older Bennett and shook it a little as amusement left her mouth.

"You were the one who said to go for it," Elena exclaimed to her best friend. Amber started to walk in front of them as they continued to talk about Elena's new relationship with the new guy, Stefan Salvatore.

"Now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie said to Elena behind Amber.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked as she let her hand fall back to her side. The other hand holding the strap of her brown bag that was over her shoulder.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time In your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena dragged her the first vocal as she turned to her best friend. "But Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Elena stopped Bonnie with her arm and Bonnie instantly stopped Amber with her own hand around her wrist. Amber turned around to look at the other two brunettes. She rolled her eyes because she wanted to find Caroline.

"Bonnie . . .?"

"What?" The Bennett whispered.

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling," Bonnie told Elena.

"Is that it?" Bonnie wanted to walk away before Elena stopped her again. Amber was already back on her trail to school. "Bonnie."

"It was bad bad! What do you think, Amber?" Amber turned around as she heard her name. She didn't really listen and was only a few feet away.

"No good feeling," Amber simply answered the question her cousin asked.

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern. About my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like. Things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." They continued to walk as they saw Stefan walking to them.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie, Amber." The three girls stopped. Amber walked away without saying a word to the other three because she did not want to talk to them anyway, her mind went to Caroline and where the blond friend could be. Bonnie walked after her, both wanting to find Caroline, who didn't answer her phone this morning. They walked along the hallways that were filled with students. Their eyes moved over all the blonds to not find a single glimpse of their best friend.

"Hey," Bonnie stopped Amber with her words for a second before she continued to walk to their history class. "Do you believe this whole witch thing grams talks about?" Amber didn't answer as the bell rang and she walked into her classroom. Bonnie sighed before the two girls sat at their respective seats. Mr Tanner came into the room not looking up to see the two girls already sitting in the room.

"World war II ended in . . ." Mr Tanner stopped his question. Amber's arm shot up ready to answer but Mr Tanner didn't like the girl, like she didn't like him so he stopped and looked around the other students to see if anyone else could answer his historical question. "Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" he asked before answering his question himself instead of taking Amber. "1945." Amber took down her arms as she glared with her blue eyes at him. The lights started to flicker and she moved her eyes away from him. The lights immediately stopped.

Amber turned her head to the right to hear whispering coming from the Gilbert girl and Salvatore. Amber's jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes at them. Her head leaned on her hand.

"Psst. Fyi— Our team sucks, They could use you," the brown eyed of the two said.

"Pearl harbor," Mr Tanner interrupted the small conversation between the mystery guy and Elena. Amber's hand shot up like before and again, Mr Tanner ignored her.

"Can't," the male responded. "I'm a loner."

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Elena turned her head to Mr Tanner as she heard her name. She looked him into his eyes as he looked into her with disappointment and probably disgust.

"Pearl harbor?" Amber's hand started to swing as she tried to get his attention. He glanced at her before looking back at Elena. Amber narrowed her eyes and huffed at his ignorance of her knowledge and how it was always Elena that was taken instead of her.

"Um . . ."

"December 7, 1941," the voice of Stefan Salvatore cut through the air.

"Thank you," Mr Tanner started before he emphasized Elena's name. "Miss Gilbert."

"Anytime." Amber's hand again fell onto the small wooden table before she heard Mr Tanner's next request and put it back up.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall," Mr Tanner asked the class.

"1989," Stefan answered, without showing that he was ready to answer, before he explained to Mr Tanner why he knew the dates even though no one asked for it. "I'm good with dates, sir." Amber started to glare at him and he felt a faint sting in his brain, which gave him a headache.

"Are you? How good?" Amber took her arm down as she knew nothing would matter to Mr Tanner. It wouldn't matter if he only wanted to ask Stefan anyway. "Keep it to the year." Stefan nodded. "Civil rights act." Everyone's eyes moved to the Salvatore boy, except the pair of blue ones of Amber Bennett.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." Mr Tanner leaned towards Stefan as he let out a sound that probably was a laugh expression.

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr Tanner chuckled as he turned around and started to walk back to

"Uh, actually, sir. It was '53," Stefan told him. Tanner turned back to Stefan before he told something to the class.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Amber had her hand back up in the air. Tanner looked to her and awaited her answer.

"He's right, sir." Tanner rolled his eyes before he looked back at Amber.

"Did you look it up?"

"No, but–" Tanner interrupted her.

"Then your answer is invalid," he said to her and smiled at her with hate. She glared at him and he started to get a little light headed. Amber everted her eyes from him to glare at the table. The table started to show marks of numbers. 8, 14, 22. She closed her eyes as Mr Tanner took another person to tell him the correct answer, even though Amber did.

"It was 19 . . . 53." Mr Tanner glared at Amber before his eyes moved to Stefan, who he also glared at. The class started to applaud Stefan for outwittening Mr Tanner. They never did it for Amber. Amber looked out of the window next to her and blended the clapping out. Her and Mr Tanner have something common, they didn't like Stefan Salvatore. Elena turned her head to look at her friend to see that Amber was scowling and not clapping like the others. Elena furrowed her eyebrows before she turned back to her boyfriend with a bright smile. The bell rang and unlike herself Amber walked out of the room before anyone else. Bonnie followed her cousin. She gave her best friend an apologetic look with a faint smile before she catched up to Amber. Bonnie dragged her with her to the female restroom, so that Bonnie could change into her PE uniform to practice cheerleading. Amber was always dragged with them.

—

**BONNIE AND AMBER** walked toward the cheerleaders that were already stretching for their practice. Both didn't see Caroline, who was never late as the captain of the cheerleading squad. Amber's eyebrows pulled together as Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," Bonnie said to her while rubbing her shoulder blade lightly. Amber smiled at her cousin before she walked to the sideline.

She sat down by the bleachers that were standing on school property before she sat down. Amber opened her bag. She took out her school work that she had to finish for the week. She took the college blog and put it on her knees, which she pulled to her upper body instead of laying them down on the green grass. The green grass wrapped themselves lightly around her ankle as it brushed it before it fell back to its original position. Over and over. Amber didn't look up as she heard Elena and Bonnie, those two talked about a dinner that Elena planned for the evening.

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena told her best friend.

"I am?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm. You and me and Stefan." Elena looked at her best friend with her big brown eyes. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie replied before trying to change the topic about what they were talking about. "Have you seen Caroline? Amber texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie of course also texted her blond friend, but not as much as Amber did, so she pulled Amber into the conversation.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go," Bonnie answered before a smile stretched out on her face and she glanced at her cousin who was doing her school work. She knew Amber wouldn't like the idea she was going to say. "If Amber can come, I really want her to spend more time with us," Bonnie told the other brunette. Elena smiled and nodded.

"Good."

She heard a car pulling up to school with loud music blaring out of its radio.

She looked up to see a baby blue car, which held two people. One being an unfamiliar back haired man and the second her best friend, Caroline, who didn't answer her calls or texts. Caroline leaned towards the male and kissed him on the lips. Amber's face scrunched up because he looked older than all of them. Caroline stepped out of the car and slammed the door close. She turned to Amber and waved to the brunette with a big smile on her face. Amber waved back to Carolien before she looked back down at her notes with a scowl.

She finished her works before a strong gust of wind brought her bag to topple over the edge of the bank. Amber reached out with her hand before it could fall on the floor. She heard something hit the floor and saw her journal laying on the floor. Amber let the bag stand back up and put in her school things. She leaned down and took her journal in her hand. She turned it around to look at the back of it before she opened it to one of the blank pages at the back. The pages turned themselves as Amber glanced at the cheerleaders.

She put a hand on the page and looked back down as she felt something sticky at it. Red. Sticky dark red was on the page and fingertips of Amber's right hand. She tried to wipe it away before she held her hand up to her face. Blood. It was blood on her hand and in her journal. She blinked before there was nothing on her hand. Her blue eyes moved to the blank yellowish pages of her journal to see nothing on them either. She put her things back into her bag, her eyes moved up to the group of girls and watched them practice their routine.

She watched Caroline at the front. The blond showed the moves to the girls in front of her that do them with her. Caroline was counting so that they have better coordination. She could hear Caroline even over the music. Elena didn't look like she could keep up, so Caroline interrupted the brunette from embarrassing herself even more, even though Amber thought Elena did well for not doing anything in the summer.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" Elena walked to the back and tried to make more of her training but got distracted by a certain Salvatore in a football uniform running to the football field. "Keep going!" Caroline encouraged the other cheerleaders. "Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Practice ended and Bonnie walked up to Amber with a smile. The brunette smiled at Amber before she sat down next to her cousin. The two sat there in silence looking over the landscape. Amber turned her head to her cousin with annoyance. Bonnie never smiled at her in that way except when she knows that Amber won't like what she was going to say. Amber smiled at Bonnie. Bonnie never saw behind Amber's mask not even if it was clearly not her real feelings.

"You are coming with me to Elena's today, and we are going to eat dinner with her and Stefan!" Bonnie announced. Amber's eyes widened and her mouth started to become a victim of gravity.

"Why do I have to go?" Amber asked with a smile on her face as she shook her head. "It's not like Elena is my best friend and that I like Stefan." Bonnie chuckled at the words coming out of Amber's mouth. She thought the first one was a lie.

"Of course you are Elena's best friend, you are always with her and us. Secondly, I am dragging you with me because I don't want to sit there alone with Elena and her new boyfriend," Bonnie explained. Her green eyes brightened as Amber smiled at her and nodded. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulder before she pulled her toward herself. Their heads hit each other before Bonnie walked away from her to dress into her casual clothes.

—

**AAMBER SAT ON** the counter in the kitchen of the Gilbert house. Bonnie stood next to Amber as Elena walked to the two with two bowls in her hand. Amber had a book in her hand, she read it slowly while the other two girls talked and made dinner.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching nine-o, a commercial break came on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough. It's that guy and the girl with the bench. He flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture," Bonnie said to Elena, and at the end she made a hand gesture that showed that she took a photo with her phone.

"Oh, come on," Elena laughed. "That commercial's on a constant loop," she explained to Bonnie as she took some food off the counter and unwrapped it. Bonnie nudged Amber, who turned her head and looked at her cousin. Bonnie gave her a look. Amber smiled before she jumped down from the counter letting the other two do the work before sitting down at the table.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery," Elena said seriously to Bonnie. Amber rolled her eyes before she closed her book. She looked over at the two girls to see Elena letting out a breathy laugh while Bonnie looked unamused. "Have you talked to your grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena said. Amber rolled her eyes. Being a witch is the best thing that could happen to someone except you were like Amber and couldn't control your power. Elena put the finished noodles into a nice bowl. Amber scrunched up her face as she saw the food slide down the bowl's walls. She looked away.

"And putting it in a nice bowl, isn't fooling anybody," Bonnie said to her best friend.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked herself as if it wasn't her house and kitchen and the two Bennetts should know it.

"Little drawer on your left," Bonnie said to Elena as she pointed to the drawer she meant. Elena looked at her. Bonnie shook her head lightly before Elena looked down at the drawer and pulled it open to see the serving spoons. She took out the two wooden spoons with her left hand before she turned back to Bonnie while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Elena put the two spoons on the counter. Amber turned her head before the bell rang and startet to put a bright smile on her face.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves," Elena told them and Amber smiled at her. Elena smiled back at her. Bonnie held the spoon in her hand, obviously nervous.

"Yeah, Bonnie, don't be nervous." Amber mocked Bonnie who let out a laugh. Amber smiled herself even though it was almost permanent on her face she had normal expressions, like being annoyed or bored. Bonnie exhaled as Amber stood up and walked to her cousin. Bonnie laid down the metal spoon in her hand.

"Birthday candles," Bonnie said before she opened the drawer under her and in fact there were birthday candles inside. Bonnie looked down at them with her green eyes before she locked eyes with Amber who just smiled at her. Amber was excited for her cousin to get her powers. Maybe she would be as uncontrollable as Amber and she would be alone anymore.

—

**FOUR SAT AT THE TABLE**. One boy and three girls. The boy, Stefan Salvatore, sat at the head of the table. Elena Gilbert, his girlfriend, sat on his right side. Across from Elena Gilbert sat her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, and next to her sat Amber Bennett. The one that was looking down at her food and just picked at it not really hungry because the food didn't look nice. Amber took her glass of coke and took a sip as the silence between all of them became deafening. Amber looked between the other three as Elena took a noodle into her mouth. Bonnie smiled uncomfortably at Elena as Stefan turned his head from Elena, to Bonnie and then to Amber.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked her boyfriend. Amber smiled into her glass before she sat it back down. Her smile never fading. She took the fork laying next to her in her hand for the first time this dinner. She turned it in her hand before she stabbed a few noodles on it. She moved it to her mouth before she took the noodles down from it with her closed lips. The fork appeared again outside her mouth.

Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan answered Elena. Elena chuckled at his words before she turned to the two darker skinned girls that sat across her. Amber closed her eyes and calmed herself. Why couldn't she just be home and read something, or do work. Anything except this dinner would be nice.

"Bonnie, Amber, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and—" Elena started but got interrupted by Bonnie who had a tight smile on her lips and glanced at her cousin.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie looked back down to her plate with food on it as Elena drank something from her own glass. Stefan and Amber locked eyes.He faintly smiled while she smiled back, she was uncomfortable just like Bonnie. Elena sat her glass back down on the light wooden table.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena gulped before asking that question. Amber and Bonnie pursed their lips. Bonnie glared at Elena before she turned her head to Stefan.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Cousin," Bonnie told him. At the last word she turned her head to Amber who was picking at her food like Bonnie. Amber looked up with her blue eyes and looked around them. It seemed like she was in another dimension a few seconds ago. Amber looked back down on her plate. Her eyes moved to her glass before she took a big sip out of it.

"Hmm," Stefan replied. Elena shook her head.

"No, about the witches," Elena said. Stefan turned his head to her. Amber's eyes moved to the brunette before they narrowed and glared at the female. It was her choice to tell a vampire that they were a family of witches. Amber's eyes darkened. Elena didn't even think witches were real and just talked about them as if they were so important. "Bonnie's and Amber's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie replied to Elena. Amber didn't say anything. She was a witch and thought it was pretty cool if she could control her powers. Elena looked at Bonnie as if teh Bennett didn't have to say those words out loud. Stefan turned to the two witches.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan claimed as he talked to the two girls. Amber and Bonnie looked at him.

"Our family came by way of Salem," Bonnie replied to him.

"Really?" Bonnie nodded with a tight smile on her face. She turned her head to look at her younger cousin, who just bored her eyes into Stefan's skull. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said embarrassedly. Both looked back down to the plates in front of them. Amber looked down her body to see her medallion laying on her skin. She breathed in and out as Stefan chuckled and turned his head to Elena.

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, now being curious about the family history.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan explained. Amber rolled her eyes, no one saw it, before she heard Bonnie reply with a more comfortable smile on her lips.

"Yeah, they are." Elena chuckled before the doorbell rang. Elena put down her fork before she started to stand up.

" wonder who that could be." Elena walked into the hallway leaving Stefan alone with the two witches that tensely smiled at him.

"Surprise!" Amber heard the voice of her best friend. Stefan stood up and walked also into the hallway. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at Amber, who shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was happening. Amber and Bonnie stood up to see Caroline and Damon Salvatore walking in. Another vampire, great.

Stefan and Elena sat on the only couch in the living room, while Caroline and Damon sat on the brown leather chair. Bonnie sat on a normal chair and Amber sat on the floor not caring what the others would think. She continued to drink her drink not wanting to be there anymore.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it.," Caroline said to Stefan happily before she put down her own drink. Caroline looked over to her best friend to see that Amber wasn't in reality.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon Salvatore told the group of people in the same room.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed Summer Camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," Caroline told the brunette and Bonnie immediately jumped to Elena's defence.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie claimed. Caroline already blended them out.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline whispered while she looked at the ceiling above her. Elena turned her head and looked disappointed, angry and sad at Caroline.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon said, before Elena could answer Carolien did. Elena took a sip out of her cup as she listened to Caroline. Amber's eyes moved up having their normal gunmetal blue look and looked at Caroline.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun," Caroline looked at Amber, who didn't have a reaction to her words. She wasn't friends with Elena and Amber also knew Caroline didn't mean it in a bad way. She had to learn that in her own experience with the death of her mother and Caroline becoming her best friend. Elena and Bonnie gave the blond a look of disbelief, which Caroline saw before softening her voice. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." Elena just blinked.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon told Elena. Amber rolled her eyes. Of course they did, they were vampires that lived for over a hundred years and probably killed some of their loved ones.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up," Damon said and Elena got jealous.

—

**ELENA LEFT THE ROOM**. Damon right behind her. Amber stood up and turned to the three sitting in the room with her. She pointed upstairs and Caroline nodded as she understood what Amber meant. Amber put up he rhand before she stepped out of the living room and into the hallway. Her hand met the wood of the railing and her feet made sounds as they hit the wooden steps of the stairs that lead to the first floor. As she was at the top she turned to the left and walked into the middle door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was smaller than Amber's but that wasn't important. Amber turned on the tap and water started to flow out of it and into the sink. Amber looked into the mirror across from her. Her blue eyes met her own before she blinked.

_Her eyes moved to the right. White walls were around her. Her eyes moved back to the mirror as she took a hand from the sink. Her eyes met her own, but they weren't her own. Her eyes weren't their usual gunmetal blue but a dark brown. Her skin was a little bit darker than usual. She had long black hair like herself, but it was straighter. Her face wasn't her own. She looked down her body to see clothes she would never wear. Her lips had a red lipstick on them. The face was familiar. A smile spread over the person's lips. She blinked again before she was in her normal body_.

She turned around and looked around herself even though she knew no one could be there with her. Her breathing got faster and the water started to flood the sink. Amber looked down at the water that was starting to make waves. Amber's hand shot up to her medallion which she gripped through her shirt. Her eyes closed and she concentrated on stopping the water from flowing that hard. The water stopped. Amber's eyes opened and she closed the tap immediately. No more water. She dried her hands before she opened the door and walked out of the room. Down the stairs. She didn't walk back into the living room as she heard Bonnie saying goodbye to the others. Amber walked out of the house and to the car that was parked outside. Bonnie came up to her with a smile.

"Never, ever, take me again with you," Amber told her cousin as both of them sat down in the car. Bonnie laughed as she put her key into the engine. The two witches drove off. Bonnie and Amber talked a little in the car about how the dinner was really awkward. They stopped in front of the Bennett house. Amber got out of the car with a big smile. She turned around and leaned down. "See you tomorrow," she said to Bonnie who nodded. Amber closed the door and stood there until Bonnie drove away. She turned to the white house and took steps towards it. The porch made a sound as Amber's feet met it. The light went on. Amber took out her own house key and unlocked the front door. She stepped into the house. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs and walked up the stairs. Sheila stood at the top of the stairs.

"How was it?" Sheila asked her grand-daughter with a smile on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her torso as Amber walked past her.

"It was okay," Amber answered before she took Sheila's hand in her. She pulled Sheila to her and kissed her cheek. "Night, Grams." Sheila let Amber go into her room before the older woman vanished in her own room. Amber pulled off her clothes before she sat down on her bed. She put on her nightshirt before she laid down. She pulled the blanket over her body. Her hand reached for her medallion which she held in her hand and turned on her side to sleep on it.

—

**AMBER'S BODY FELT HOT**. As if she was in an oven. Her hand that was on her medallion went up to her face. The back of her hand wiped over her forehead. It got hotter. Amber slowly blinked her eyes open to see flames around her. Her breathing started to get faster before the flames died down without her doing anything. She wiped her forehead again with the back of her hand to feel and see sweat on it. She pulled her hand away from the medallion before she stood up. She did her routine before she sat downstairs at the table with cereals in front of her. A spoon full of them inside her mouth as she got a message on her phone. She ate faster before she took her bag in her hand and walked out of the house. Caroline parked with her car in front of the house. Amber sat down in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. Caroline smiled at Amber before she drove away from the white house and toward the Mystic High.

Arriving at Mystic High went different. Amber saw the whole school being happy about the football game that was going to happen that night. The guy in the team wore their jerseys while the cheerleaders, like Caroline, wore their cheer uniforms. Other people had pompoms or just had the team colours on them. The colour being red.

Night broke out and Caroline walked up to her with a guy. Amber furrowed her eyebrows before she saw the smile on Caroline's lips. Amber rolled her eyes, of course Caroline Forbes did not listen to her words of not wanting a boyfriend. Caroline stopped in front of her with the boy. Caroline waved to her and Amber smiled at her and the boy.

"Ber, this is David, he wanted to meet you. He is your date for the night so that you won't be alone tonight," Caroline explained to her best friend. Amber held out her hand as Caroline walked away with a smirk. David took her hand in his and put it to his lips. He kissed it but Amber pulled away her hand and wiped it at her trousers. David smiled at her before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She pushed the arm away from her shoulder and stood behind Caroline in the crowd making sure that David, or whatever his name was, couldn't get to her.

A circle was formed around Mr Tanner, who was trying, and failing in Amber's eyes, to make a speech before the game started.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr Tanner told them. The crows booed with the cheerleaders being the loudest. Amber crossed her arms over her chest as she watched everything happen."But that is about to change." The crowd, even Amber, started to cheer for the team. "We've got some great new talent. Tonight starting on the offensive line. And I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Mr Tanner said and pointed to Stefan. The crows cheered for him. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you. Your timberwolves are hungry." The crowd cheered again. Amber clapped her hands together. The next thing the crowd knew was that a fight between Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood started. Stefan broke them up and that was it.

—

**AMBER AND BONNIE** watched the paramedics rolling Mr Tanner's body away. Amber had her arm wrapped around her cousin's shoulder to comfort her. Bonnie had tears in her eyes as her gaze landed on the sign with the number 8 on it. Her eyes moved and she saw the number 14 and 22 after that. Her breathing got worse as she turned her head to Amber.

"The numbers I saw were these ones," Bonnie whispered to herself but Amber heard her. Amber pulled her into a hug and Bonnie took it without thinking. She wanted the comfort of her family, of someone her age. Of her cousin. Bonnie took her home before the older of the two drove away, to her own home. To her own safety to her father, her family. Amber walked to the house she called house (or home whatever you want to take) and walked dinside. She walked up the stairs and into her room before she changed into more comfortable clothes. She walked down the small hallway before she stopped in front of a wooden door. Her hand went up and she knocked on it three times.

"Come in," she heard the voice of Sheila. She turned the doorknob and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her. Sheila sat in her bed, reading a book as Amber walked in. The younger one sat down next to her with a smile. Sheila looked at Amber as if she knew Amber wanted to say something.

"The Visions are more recent and are mostly happening at the point when I have them," Amber said with a sad smile that started to brighten up a little. Sheila put her book on her night table before she wrapped her arms around Amber, who immediately fell asleep in the warm embrace of her grandmother.


	4. 𝟬𝟬𝟰. Family Ties

**Chapter Four:**

**Am I A Bad Person?**

**AMBER GROANED AS** she heard her phone go off.

Her hand flew to her eyes to blend out the light that was shining into Sheila's room. Her eyes slowly peeled open as she heard the sound of her phone going off again. Amber rolled her eyes before she rolled on her side and took her phone off of the night table next to her. She turned on her phone to be greeted by the brightness of it. Amber hissed before she snapped her eyelids close. She turned her head before she felt a breeze hitting her bare arm. She opened her left eye to look around the room. She saw messages on her display. She rolled her eyes as she sat up and got off of the bed. Her legs carried her to her own room where she put her phone down.

The room was untouched from last night. Amber pulled her shirt off. She walked into her closet and pulled out a skirt and shirt that she wanted to wear that day. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went under the shower. Not long after she stepped out of it and wrapped a towel around her naked body. The towel dried her a little as she brushed her hair. She dried it after. Her hair got straighter as she brushed it more often. She put the brush away and washed her hands. Her phone went off again. She took it into her hand and clicked on her contacts. She went down the list until she was by Caroline's name. She clicked on it. She heard two rings before the call was picked up and she heard the sweet voice of Caroline.

"Hello, this is the phone of Caroline Forbes," Caroline said and tried to mimic her actual voicemail, but Amber could hear the faint smile out of Caroline's voice. "I am currently not available but if you are Ber you can call me again and see if I pick up." Amber shook her head before she let out a laugh.

"I am sorry that I didn't answer right away, I was asleep," Amber explained and heard a huff through the phone. Caroline Forbes laid down on her back. Her phone pressed to her right ear and her blond hair around her pale face. The blond girl rolled her blue eyes before she laughed herself.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Caroline said before she turned her head to her left. Red was on the pillows but she didn't really care and just smiled. "So . . . how was your date?" Caroline asked Amber with happiness in her voice. Amber groaned as she sat down at her desk before she took her hand away from her phone, which was now squished between her shoulder and head. Her hands reached for her grimoire that she laid in front of her. She opened it to the next page that was blank. Her hands were laid on the desk with the palms facing up before she whispered a spell and a pen and ink were in them. Amber exhaled as she put those things down on the desk.

"I told you I didn't want a boyfriend," Amber told the blond over the phone as she opened the ink and the pen before dipping the top into the black mass.

"I know Ber," Caroline said with a little bit of guilt and sadness in her voice as she stood up from her bed and made her way up to her own desk. She opened her make-up and started to apply it to her face with a big smile. "I just didn't want you to be alone that night," Caroline explained.

"I know Care, and I love you for it. I don't need anyone, I have you," Amber told her best friend with a big smile on her face as she wrote down a few spells that she had to learn in a few minutes with her grandmother.

"Okay, you're not mad at me," Caroline said with a cheer in her voice as she applied a pink lipstick to her lips. "But please give him a chance, he said he really likes you," Caroline said apologetic as she guilt tripped her best friend.

"Well, he did leave an impression, a bad one with that hand kiss, but still an impression," Amber claimed as she put a dot at the end of her spell. Caroline rolled her eyes as she heard that a book closed on the other side of the line.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as she put her phone down on the table and grabbed her brush to brush her blond hair. Amber looked around her room before her blue eyes landed on the book where her magic was stored. She flipped it open and closed her eyes as she felt a little bit of her original magic flow through her body.

"I am going through a book," Amber answered truthfully as she looked down at the book in her hand. She heard the voice of grandmother calling out for her to come down. Caroline perked up as she heard Sheila's voice. Amber put the book back before she smiled. "Okay," she called back before she heard Caroline talking.

"Are we going to the Grill later?" Caroline asked as she stepped in front of her mirror as she looked at the bite on her neck. She touched it before she hissed but it was not hearable through the phone.

"Yeah," Amber said. "See you later." Amber ended the call and laid her phone down on the desk as she stood up. Caroline sighed on the other side before she put it away. Amber took her grimoire in her hand before she walked down the hallway and the stairs. Sheila already sat in the living room, the blinds were closed and only a faint yellow shimmer was on them as the rising sun shined onto the house. "I am going to eat something real quick," Amber told her as she pointed to the kitchen and moved there. She took out the cereals and poured them into a small bowl. She took the milk out of the fridge and poured it over the different coloured cereals in it. The cereals soaked up the milk a little before Amber put the milk away. She opened a drawer with her left hand and took out a spoon before she put it into her food. She took her bowl with her cereals and sat down at the table.

The TV was on in the background and Amber's blue eyes were focused on it. Sheila walked into the room to see Amber almost finished with her breakfast and her blue eyes glued to the small TV. Sheila grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Amber's eyes moved to the almost empty bowl with a look of guilt on them. Sheila knew that Amber always thought it was her fault that everyone around her died but that wasn't true, the people just always were around the teenager before anything happened. Amber always was the happy one in the family. Amber smiled at Sheila after she finished her breakfast. Sheila took the bowl in her hand and put it into the sink, where she let water flow into it so that the milk won't get off at the end of the day. Sheila looked over her shoulder to see Amber looking down at the brown table. She washed the bowl before she dried her hands at the pastel yellow towel next to her. Sheila walked to Amber and put her hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it and Amber looked up at her with her big eyes.

The two witches sat in the living room. Unlit candles around them as Sheila looked at her youngest granddaughter with a soft smile and brighten brown eyes. The black-haired girl looked at the candles with fear in her eyes while she wore a smile on her lips while talking to her grandmother. The bright blue eyes of Amber were locked to the unmoving surface of the water in another bigger bowl. Sheila put her hands on Amber's shoulders before she pulled her head up with one of her pointer fingers.

"We will do water only today, okay?" Sheila asked as she dipped her fingertips into cold water. Amber nodded before she sat comfortably on the floor. Amber dipped her own fingertips into the cold water to get a better connection with it. Sheila looked at the book laying in front of them before she looked back up at her granddaughter. Sheila grabbed Amber's hands with her own bony ones and closed her eyes.

"Imagine a boat made out of water, with a few people that you want on it," Sheila instructed the youngest witch. Amber exhaled as Sheila took away her hands and looked at the bowl of water that had no motion in it. Her eyes moved to Amber with worry before she felt water flowing past her outstretched arm.

The water started to shape a boat and three people on it, like Sheila instructed. The water wasn't transparent anymore, it had a typical sky blue colour. The people on the boat really took the shapes that Amber wanted them to be. Sheila looked at the three people but couldn't identify them clearly. Sheila wanted to open her mouth to give Amber her next task before she saw that the people moved slowly. Two of them walked towards each other and wrapped their arms around the other in a hug. The hug looked like it was tight and never ending.

Amber inhaled as she thought about her grandmother and Caroline with herself on a small boat. The three would celebrate Amber's birthday with big smiles. Caroline would wrap her pale arms around the darker skinned girl and would never let her go, the same way that Amber did when Caroline had birthday. It was another tradition of theirs and they wouldn't break that even if it meant to travel over the world to hug the other.

Sheila's mouth opened and closed as she thought about Amber. The youngest witch was strong, no one could tell her otherwise. The thing was that she wasn't stable. She was not a small delicate flower that would die if it would use its power to stay alive, no Amber was like a bomb, the power she had could hurt everyone around her and wouldn't hurt her at any point. That was why Sheila always trained with her, gave her the instruction to give up a little bit of magic every night before going to sleep. Sheila looked into Amber's face and saw that Amber looked like she didn't use any power as if doing magic was something as easy as breathing or eating, no exhaustion. Sheila put her hand on Amber's opened hand and shook it lightly to not bring the young girl out of concentration. Amber flinched for a second before she heard the soothing voice of her grandmother floating into her ear.

"Open your eyes," Sheila told the teenager, who immediately did so. Amber's eyes met Sheila's before the oldest witch pointed to the top. Amber put her head into her neck. She was met by a big boat, not as small as she imagined and three people on it celebrating something. Two of them hugging while the third was watching them. "I think you had enough today," Sheila announced. Amber smiled and brought the water back into the bowl before she stood up and brought it back into the kitchen where it came from.

"I am meeting up with Care at the Grill," Amber said to Sheila before she kissed Sheila's cheek and walked out of the white house of the two witches living in it.

—

" **YOU'RE TAKING DAMON** the Founder's Party? What about me?" Bonnie asked as the three girls walked into the Mystic Grill. Amber couldn't believe what she just heard coming out of her best friend's mouth. Damon Salvatore is going to be Caroline's date, not Amber like every year. Their traditions were already breaking even if it was only one. One could be the reason for many, and Amber didn't want that.

"Go with Elena and Ber," Caroline responded as they walked to a table that was right in front of them. Caroline sat at the farthest end of the table from the entrance, Bonnie at the nearest and Amber between them.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Okay, go with Amber," Caroline said and smiled at the youngest Bennett as their blue eyes met. Amber smiled at the blond before she turned her head to her cousin.

"Gee, thanks," Bonnie replied and Amber kicked her under the table. Bonnie looked at her with a face that said 'no offence'. Amber rolled her eyes and smiled herself as she looked down at the table before her eyes moved to think about the scarf that Caroline wore. Her best friend wouldn't wear a scarf that time of year, Amber glared down at the table. Damon was a vampire and he used her best friend for the wrong purpose. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked.

"She's your mom," Amber vocalized to Caroline and Bonnie with a little bit of disappointment in her voice. She never understood why Caroline couldn't get along with her mother after her father left. It wasn't Liz Forbes' fault that Bill Forbes left for someone else, and for a man even. Caroline just always thought her mom was the bad guy. Bonnie said something else.

"He's Older, Sexy, Danger Guy."

"Older, Sexy, Danger Guy?" Caroline asked in disbelief and moved her eyes between the two witches. "Is that an official witch Twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay? That Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked," Bonnie claimed and viewed Amber who sat silently in her chair looking down at the table, without a single care.

"Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major,deep-rooted drama," Caroline explained the personality of Damon Salvatore in a few sentences. Amber's attention was catched, like a snitch in a Quidditch game of Harry Potter and her head shot up with wide blue eyes.

"Like?" Bonnie requested an answer from the only blond at the small table.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything," Caroline explained to them as she started to fiddle with her fingers and looked down at them. Amber and Bonnie met each other's eyes before Amber smiled at Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Amber asked the blond sitting on her left side with a smile. Caroline looked at her and a smile grew on her face. Carolien knew her best friend was right. The blond gave in.

"Okay. But you can't tell Elena."

"No."

—

**THE THREE GIRLS** separated after a few hours of talking. Bonnie went to Elena's house and Caroline walked to her own house. Amber made her way to the white house she lives in with her grandmother. She arrived and opened the front door. Amber didn't hear a sound coming out of it. The silence was comfortable to Amber. She walked up the stairs that she knew from the heart. A few of them made a creaking sound as she stepped on them. She walked to her room, the red walls felt natural. She walked to her desk, pulled her thin jacket from her body and laid it over the chair standing at the desk.

She walked into her dresser before she knelt down on the wooden floor. Her head hung down as she looked behind a few clothes she had. Her hands reached out to feel for a box that she knew she had. Her fingertips grazed a paper like surface. She scooted forward till her hand could grasp the box in front of her. She pulled the box out of its hidden spot and pulled off the cover. Dust hit Amber's face and the black-haired girl had to cough as the dust went into her lungs. Her hand slapped over her mouth before she dragged the box with her into her bedroom, where the windows were open. The first thing that Amber saw on the pile of things was a green dress that Sheila gave her in the summer to wear to the Founders Family Party. Why Sheila put it into this box and gave it to Amber the girl did not know, but she didn't really care. She pulled it out of the box before she stood up from her kneeling position and brought it to her made bed. The dress laid on the bed as Amber turned back to the box.

She took the cover into her hand before she put it onto the box. A glimpse of a postcard was in Amber's view but she closed the lid completely. She took the box into her hands before she carried it to its original place in her closet. She closed the door behind her and walked to her bathroom. She closed her door, looked into her mirror as she grabbed her straightener and put it into the plug. It started to heat up and the witch grabbed it to start straightening her black hair. Her hair was finished after half an hour. She pulled the cable out of the plug to let it cool down. Amber braided her straight hair so that waves would appear in it after she pulled off the hair tie.

She took off her clothes and put on the dress that she was going to wear. She turned towards her mirror and watched herself up and down with a small smile. The green dress was lightly on her body and wasn't like the dresses that Caroline always tried to give her. It was a loose dress and the slits at the sides weren't big enough to show her bare thighs. The thin straps between her neck and shoulder held perfectly and wouldn't fall off at any point that day. Amber took her grey jacket and put it over her dress. The young witch didn't put on any make up, because she hated it.

Amber walked down stairs with her phone in her hand before she hid it into the pocket of her jacket. The stairs creaked under her feet as she walked them down. She heard humming coming out of the kitchen and walked into the warm room. Sheila turned her head as she heard the footsteps stopping. A smile graced Sheila's lips as she looked over her youngest granddaughter. "You're beautiful," Sheila complimented the young girl that had a bigger smile on her face after those words were spoken. Her cheeks slightly reddened as she looked at her grandmother. "You know, your mother wore that dress to one of her school dances," Sheila told Amber, whose smile faded a little bit but Sheila didn't notice. "I am sure she left it here for you." Sheila walked to Amber and pulled the smaller female into a small hug before they heard the bell of the door go off.

"That will be Bonnie," Amber explained and kissed Sheila's cheek before walking out of the house.

—

**THE TWO YOUNG** witches arrived at the Lockwood mansion. They were one of the first to do so. Bonnie wanted to arrive a little bit later but Amber didn't let her. She loved the mansion, you could say she grew up in it if it wasn't for her and her mother living somewhere else. The line was short and they didn't have to stand outside for long. It was the smartest option to be there as one of the firsts. Mister and Misses Lockwood stood at one side of the porch as they greeted the guests. Tyler stood on the other side looking like he would die at any point because of how bored he was. His eyes met Amber's and she smiles at him and he smiles back.

Tyler looked at his parents before he walked down the stairs and to his best friend and her cousin. He smiled at the smaller girl before he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and hugged her with it. Amber laughed as she got the arm off of her and looked up at the Lockwood boy.

"Shouldn't you stand up there?" Bonnie asked as she looked between the two best friends of the opposite gender. Tyler turned his head to her before he shook it with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"They won't be mad. They love Berry here. They won't be mad at me for talking to you two," Tyler explained as they took a few steps towards the steps where only a few people stood in front of them. Amber turned her head to look at Bonnie with a smile.

"He needs some time from his boring life," Amber said in a childish voice that brought Bonnie to laugh and Tyler to nudge her. The youngest of the group nudged him back as they stepped on the stairs to walk them up. They stopped in front of the married couple. Tyler stepped back to his original place as Bonnie hugged the female and male. Carol smiled at Amber as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"It's so good to see you," the female said with a cheer in her voice. They smiled at each other as Mr Lockwood stretched out a hand for Amber to take. Amber put her hand in his as she looked him into his own brown eyes.

"You too, Carol, Mr Lockwood." Amber turned to her cousin and put her arm through Bonnie's. They walked into the white mansion together. It was beautifully decorated and Amber and Bonnie thought about how Caroline would love to plan a party like that someday. They walked to the left and were met with the female Sheriff of Mystic Falls, Elizabeth Forbes. Also known as Caroline's mother. Liz smiled at the two darker skinned girls as she walked up to them.

"Hey girls," Liz said with a smile on her face as she looked between the best friends of her daughter. "Where is Caroline, isn't she with you?" The blond woman looked behind them to see if her daughter came out from behind the wall. Bonnie glanced at Amber, who huffed before a smile stretched out on her face.

"Caroline is coming with someone else," Amber announced to the oblivious mother of the blonde teenager. Liz furrowed their eyebrows as Amber put a hand on her shoulder and patted it. "It will be okay, Liz," Amber reassured the Sheriff who nodded at her words.

"You're right, Amber. Enjoy the part," Liz told the two girls who walked away with smiles on their lips. They separate after a few minutes. Amber walked into the kitchen of the house to get her lemonade, which Tyler is sure to stock for Amber. The girl leaned forward to look at the lower cupboard. She grabbed a bottle of lemonade and opened it as she stood up. Her lips wrapped around the opening before she drank something out of it. Her back was facing the house with the many people, while she looked out of the window facing the backyard of the Lockwoods.

She felt a hand on her lower back and turned her head to look at the person that had his hand on her. It was the boy that Caroline set her up with. Amber smiled politely at him as she grabbed his hand and put it back to his own side. Matt walked up to her as he saw her and hugged her, she hugged him back. Her chin resting on his shoulder. "How are you?" Matt asked the female that wasn't as tall as him. She pulled away before she smiled at him and hit his arm with her fist.

"Good, how are you?" the witch asked after a day of not seeing him. Matt smiled awkwardly and gave her a shrug before he turned his head to the boy standing next to Amber.

"And you are?" Matt asked him and the two blonds stared at each other. David narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy that hugged Amber a few seconds ago, feeling jealous. David leans towards Matt so that Amber wouldn't hear him and whispers something to Matt. Matt glared at the blond before he walked away with a wave to a blank space, where Amber stood seconds ago. David turned back to the girl to see that she wasn't there anymore. The boy looked around himself to find the girl he had a crush on but didn't find her. She made her way deeper into the house, she saw Bonnie sitting on a couch and sat down next to her.

—

**AMBER WALKED AROUND** the Lockwood property in the middle of the night, bored out of her mind as Bonnie left her all alone there after she went with Elena. The obsidian-like night made her feel comfortable. Her green dress was clashing against the soft light coming from the garden as she walked outside. Her hand brushed against the bush that she walked past. She saw a figure lying on the green grass before the person stood up. Amber stepped forward as she narrowed her eyes. The blond hair that flowed a little in the slight wind was familiar to the witch. She stepped forwards as she saw the frame look at something.

"Caroline?" she asked into the air. "I've been looking everywhere for you." The darker-skinned girl walks to her best friend with a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. The witch of the two stopped next to the human as she looked worriedly at the blond. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Caroline choked out a lie to her best friend as she turned to face the girl that was like a sister to her. Amber looked into the blonde's blue eyes and narrowed her eyes as she saw that Caroline lied to her. She also felt it, a power the witch possessed.

"Care, what happened?" Amber asked the blonde as she took a step forward. Caroline looked away for a second before looking back at Amber as her body started to tremble because of fear.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're shaking," Amber claimed to the girl as she put her hand on Caroline's upper arm. Amber squeezed Caroline's arm with hers as she reached out with the other one to hold the other arm, to soothe her best friend. "Caroline, what—" Amber got interrupted by Caroline, who repeated the same words over and over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Caroline tried to convince her best friend to not burden the younger girl with her problems and to convince herself that she would be, no, was fine and wouldn't have to get help from Amber.

"Caroline," the witch said before she wrapped her arms around the human that was fragile at the time. The one that would be there for her when something bad would happen to her. The girl that deserved to be loved by everyone she knew and never was the one, except for Amber. Caroline wrapped her own arms around the smaller female before she leaned her head down onto the part between the shoulder and neck. Sobs started to come out of Caroline's mouth as tears slipped out of her eye. The small girl held the blonde closely to herself as she struck the hair of the female. She brought her friend to a silent home, no mother to worry about her daughter crying.

The girls sat down on the blonde's bed as the blond took out a few tissues out of a box and put them to her cheeks to wipe away the tear stains that appeared because of the crystal clear liquid that was still rolling down in waves. The human hugged her best friend as they sat and started to lay down on the white and pink bed. The bed was soft and Caroline put her head down onto her pillow. She stared up at the white ceiling she had while Amber looked at the blonde as she stroked the blonde's hair out of her face. The blond had a broken voice and her eyelids twitched as she started to speak up with her soft voice.

"Ber?" Amber gave a sound of confirmation before the blonde continued to talk. "Am I a bad person?" Her voice broke at the last word and Amber wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. The blonde clutched the arms around her as Amber tried to calm her down.

"You are the best person, if someone tells you otherwise I will punch them," Amber admitted, it brought a smile on Caroline's face and a laugh escaped her lips. Both of them hugged each other until the blonde started to fall unconscious and let her arms leave the smaller girl. The witch left the girl alone in her room after she pulled over the blanket so that Caroline wouldn't freeze through the night. Amber walked home and went to the kitchen to get food for herself. She stared out of the window in the kitchen and into the deep woods.

"Vampires are in Mystic Falls, and I hate it."


	5. 𝟬𝟬𝟱. You're Undead To Me

**Chapter 5** :

**Amber was running from her trauma**

**warning** : panic attack

**TWO GIRLS STOOD** in front of the blue double door that separated them from the school life they had to endure. The blonde turned her head to the black haired girl next to her. She smiled at the smaller one before she held out her hand and made a grab motion. Amber rolled her eyes as she glanced at Caroline. She put the stack of papers she had in her hand into Caroline's, who smiled at the young witch. Both walked up the few stairs. Amber pushed open one of the double doors and walked into the full hallway. Teenagers cramped around the lockers. A girl walked up to the two and Amber furrowed her eyebrows as she didn't recognize the girl, but remembered to see her by the last scholl event that Caroline organized.

"The Sexy Suds Car Wash is tomorrow," Caroline informed the two girls. One of them not listening to the blonde because she already heard all of it and the other nodding to the words that Caroline's mouth. Amber looked over her shoulder to see another blonde girl joining their trio. "The football team and the band have committed." Amber rolled her eyes as she knew which words would leave the girls mouth before they even were on the tip of her tongue. Caroline gave some students a flyer to the car wash before they continued to walk deeper into the heart of the school. "Well, not all the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini." Caroline chuckled as she looked at the two girls that are with her in the committee. "I want in-your-face sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for God's sake."

Amber took Caroline's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly to signal that she would go. Caroline was still talking to the other girls, but she felt Amber's hand in her's and the weight that was put on it for a mere second. She walked to the next couple of students after she squeezed Amber's hand to tell her that she can go. Amber smiled at Caroline, who saw it out of the corner of her eye as she gave out more flyers.

She stopped by Bonnie and Elena who were probably talking about Caroline. Amber didn't like it when they talked about one of their friends in private the person would never learn what they were talking about and feel as if she is not good enough to know things, which Caroline already does. They always left Caroline out and Amber never felt included the first time. She wasn't friends with Elena, she tolerated the brunette and she had to tolerate Bonnie, they were family, but Amber was sure if they weren't related in any way she wouldn't be friends with the two.

She straightened up as she felt a cold shiver going down her spine before a familiar figure walked into her field of view. Stefan Salvatore, one of the two vampires in Mystic Falls. He smiled at her before he leaned against the locker next to Elena. Amber rolled her eyes with a smile, which seemed polite and amusing to the Gilbert and Salvatore, but wasn't to the Bennett. Bonnie grabbed her hand before saying a few words to the couple and dragging Amber with her out of their view. They walked down the hallway to their class. Amber got her hand free of Bonnie's as the bell rang. Both walking into the room they have in and taking their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in.

—

**CAROLINE FORBES HAD** Amber's wrist in her hand as she walked down the street. Both laughing at the joke that Caroline made a few seconds ago. The people around them watched them with care because it was not normal that two teeagers were loud on the streets of Mystic Falls or even walked a lot in the small town. Caroline stopped in front of a shop that she never saw before and Amber almost ran into her taller back. Amber's face was almost pressed into her back before she pulled away and leaned to one side to see Caroline's face lighting up. The blonde turned her head to Amber. Her golden locks fell over her shoulder and almost hit Amber in the face. Caroline smiled at the smaller girl before she dragged her into the shop that sold female clothes of all sorts.

The shop had a beautiful aesthetic. It reminded the witch of Greece and their gods. The Olympians. It was mostly white (in different shades) with golden and green accents that set the tone perfectly. The shop looked new and not like the other's but Amber and Caroline never looked around to know if it was new. A woman walked up to the. She had faint grey hair, which indicated that she was older than most people in the town but still not old enough to be a grandmother. She smiled at the teens who smiled back at her.

"Do you search for anything specific ladies?" she asked. Her tone was soft and smooth and felt familiar to both girls. Both shook their heads to indicate that they did not need help, but Caroline opened her mouth from the two.

"We don't look for anything specific, but we will get you when we need help." A big smile spread on the golden locked girl as she turned her head to her best friend. "Isn't that right, Ber?" Amber nudged Caroline with her hand before she smiled herself at the older woman across from them.

"Yeah." The female walked away as Caroline took Amber's hand and dragged her to the back of the shop.

"You're helping," Caroline claimed and Amber looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows and her eyes locked on her as she thought about what the blonde could mean. Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned to one of the bikinis that caught her interest.

"With the car wash," Caroline explained to the witch that never really liked social gatherings and was always dragged to them through Caroline, who would never not have her best friend with her at those events. Amber's eyes widened as well as her mouth as she thought about herself washing cars in a bikini. "You knew you would've to go to it," Caroline announced to the black haired girl.

"I know, but I didn't think I had to wash cars," Amber explained to her best friend. Caroline scoffed as she looked at the Bennett with her blue eyes and a faint smile. Amber rolled her eyes as their eyes met. "Okay, maybe I knew, but you could let me off the hook. Please." Caroline picked out a yellow bikini, which she held at Amber's body. She closed one of her eyes to look into a better perspective at Amber in the bikini.

"Not gonna happen," the golden haired girl replied as she put the bikini back to its original place. She walked down the aisle to search for another bikini for the dark skinned girl and herself. Amber walked behind her.

"Why not?" the witch questioned as she moved her hands to express her dislike of the idea of washing cars in a bikini. Caroline's hair flew over the shoulder as she snapped her head to the girl that asked the question.

"You know why," Caroline replied but saw the face on Amber's face. "Because you are my best friend, so you have to and because you are beautiful." Caroline smiled at Amber, who smiled back at her with a slight blush on her cheeks, but you couldn't see it if you weren't searching for it.

"You are also beautiful, Care," Amber complimented her best friend. It was in their nature to flirt a little every time they are together and they loved to compliment the other because both girls felt insecure in many ways. For example was Caroline insecure about her personality and relationships (that doesn't include Amber), while Amber was insecure about her magic (which Caroline didn't know about) and her body as well as her relationships with everybody, even her family and Caroline. She always thought she would lose the person that she let into her life and heart through another person.

Caroline turned back to the clothes with a smirk tucking on the corner of her mouth. Her hand reached out into the layers of bikinis. Her hand grabbed one that she thought would be perfect for the witch next to her. She pulled it out and held it to Amber's body before closing one eye again. She pushed the bikini into Amber, who caught it and pressed it into her chest so that wouldn't fall to the ground. Caroline smiled before she shushed Amber away and to the changing cabinets she saw. She even pointed at them before Amber walked away from her. Caroline searched for one that would be perfect for her and she found it shortly after Amber's. She walked to the cabinets to see that only one was taken. She took the cabinet next to Amber's and changed into her own bikini and walked out into the hallway.

"Come out, Ber," Caroline encouraged the girl that was still hiding in her own stall. She knocked against the wooden door and heard shuffling. The wooden door opened painfully slowly for Caroline, so she pushed it open and was met with her best friend in an orange bikini that was perfect for her. It had a ribbon at the front and showed a lot of the valley of her chest so she put her hands above it. It covered everything that needed to be covered, for Caroline. Amber thought it hid not enough. The pants showed a lot of her legs and she moved them around to hide more of herself. Caroline reached out and pulled Amber's arms away from her body. "You look wonderful, you will definitely wear it," Caroline told her. The darker skinned girl couldn't even compliment the blonde before she was pushed into her stall. They changed back into their clothes before walking to the cashier. The older woman looked at them with a smile as she looked at their choice of clothes.

Caroline turned her head to Amber as the woman scanned the clothes. "I am paying." The bikinis were very cheap and not like the other shops they walked into to get clothes.

"Here you go," the older woman said with a big smile on her face as she gave the bikinis to the two girls in two different bags. They smiled back at her and said thank you and that she should have a nice day. They walked out of the shop before waving at the old woman, who waved back at them. They walked away from the shop with big smiles.

—

**CAROLINE WAS DRAGGING** Amber with her, like always. The sun kissed their skin as they walked across the parking lot. Caroline's skin seemed a faint pastel yellow, while Amber's turned into a warm orange that complimented her rosa jacket that she had on. The rosa material was hiding most of her upper body, while a skirt (with shorts under it) hid her thighs. Caroline allowed her to wear the skirt because she knew how Amber hated attention and showing her body, but she wouldn't leave the younger girl with that jacket over the top that she thought was perfect on the brunette.

They arrived at a new car that pulled up a few seconds ago. A boy rolled down his window and smiled at the two girls. Caroline smiled back at him while Amber looked at her best friend. The boy gave them the money Caroline needed before looking her over. Amber scoffed before Caroline turned to her with a big smile. Amber shook her head at her best friend.

"Here," Caroline said and gave her the bucket and rag that stood on the ground. The bucket was filled with a mixture of water and soap so that the car would lose everything that had something oily in it. Amber held it with her hand, ready to leave it on the ground. Caroline reached out to the top of the jacket before she pulled it open. Amber tried to slap her hand away, but Caroline smacked away before she could even try hitting her. The jacket's front fell to the side and the jacket started falling down her arm before she pulled it back up to hide her body. Caroline turned back to the guy and smiled before she slapped her hands together and walked away from the pair. Amber looked after her and sighed. She bend down and got the rag from the water before she started to wash the car, the guy watching her. The witch looked eyes with him for a few seconds before a smirk tugged on the corner of her lips. She let her tongue slip over her lip to wet it before she glanced at the sun, they sun was almost at the perfect position, she close her eyes before she mumbled something under her breath. The sun light moved in an angle and blended the guy. He yelled out in pain and Amber made the shampooed water in her rag glide over the car. It was perfectly washed and she wouldn't have to see the guy again. The light stopped and her looked at her. She took her bucket and smiled at him with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"We will see you," she said to him before she turned away and saw Matt and Bonnie cleaning a car together. She walked to them with a small smile. She stopped next to Bonnie and smiled over at Matt, who stood on the other side of the car. "You need another hand?" Bonnie smiled at her as Matt nodded. Amber looked around the parking lot before she closed her jacket. Caroline was nowhere to be seen so she took her chance. She looked back to Matt, who was watching Elena and Stefan. Amber took her own rag and started to clean the car while Matt didn't do anything.

"Uh-uh," Bonnie started to say. "No. None of that tortured pining stuff." Amber glanced at Matt before she rolled her eyes, continuing to wash the car. Matt looked at the two girls before answering.

"I'm just observing."

"I don't believe you," Amber mumbled in a sing voice.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie looked to her left side to see a new car pulling up. She turned around to tell one of the other girls that they will have to take it. "Oh. Tiki," Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed to a girl that Amber didn't like. "This one's yours." The car was red and looked like it had 10 covers of dust on it but it seemed nice to have such a car. Amber liked it. A blond boy stepped out of the car. Amber turned her head to look at him while washing the car Matt, Bonnie and her were working on. He looked nice, he reminded her of Caroline in some way, probably only because of his blond hair and his eyes.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked, she always had a bitchy tone and Amber never liked how she talked down on others even though they did everything right and were nice. She also talked down to people even if they have the same opinion or wear the same things. Amber thought that Tiki was a bitch and she wouldn't change her mind just because Caroline is with her in the committee. "Just to be clear, your car's a POS. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a POS."

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnie told her with a frown on her face. Tiki turned her head to the Bennett girl before scrunching up her face.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker." The boy looked at her with a glare before he threw his keys onto his seat, leaving the door open, while walking away. Amber turned back around just cleaning the car while Bonnie continued to glare at Tiki.

"Tiki, if you don't want to I can take the car," Amber said to the other girl but she ignored the witch. Amber heard the water start and it started to flow into the bucket Tiki had. Suddenly, a huge wave of water came up and Tiki screamed. Amber turned around to look at the screaming girl. The hose in Tiki's hand didn't stop to get water out in a full fountain. "What the. . . Oh, my God. What the. . .?" she asked herself as the water continued to rain down on her and all the others near her. Amber pulled up her jacket as it started to get wet from the water dripping down from the "sky".

"Whoa. Hey. Whoa!" Matt exclaimed as he ran to Tiki and took the hose from her hand to stop it from raining down on everybody.

"What the hell?" Tiki asked again, but this time she asked Matt who was standing in front of her. Her hands covered her eyes as Matt stopped the hose from letting water out. In reality it was Bonnie, who stopped the hose with her magic, but no one knew that except Amber. Matt gave the girl the towel he had over his shoulder before looking over at Bonnie and Amber with a smile. Tiki looked down at herself as she held the towel in her hands, not believing what just happened.

"Wet and wild, Tik."

"I am taking it," Amber exclaimed and walked to the car with her bucket and rag. She opened her jacket a mere centimeters as it became hot before she started to wash the car like her life depended on it. The medallion around her neck slipped out of the jacket, but she didn't notice. The medallion shined as it was hit by the light in it's natural gold colour. Some girls looked at Amber and wanted to ask her what it was but the way that the medallion was always around her neck seemed like she didn't want to answer any of their questions. She finished the car and searched for the guy with his keys in her hand. She found him and politely smiled at him. She gave him his keys back and told him that the car was brand new. She walked back with him behind her. He smiled and thanked her for telling him that she was finished. He drove off after giving her the money she wanted, it wasn't as the others had to pay because Amber thought he could get a discount through the harsh treatment.

—

**AMBER LEANED ON** the black car of someone, next to her cousin. A red towel was lying in between them. Bonnie and her made a pause after they did almost all the work that day. Caroline vanished at some point and that did leave the dark skinned in charge. Being her best friend almost only had advantages. Bonnie sighed before she turned her head for a second to Amber. Tiki walked up to them with two brooms and Amber looked confused at them.

"Sweeper duty," Tiki told them with a smile on her face. Amber was getting annoyed by the second.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she looked at Amber, who smiled at her with a faint roll of her eyes. Bonnie smiled but tried o hide it as Tiki spoke up again.

"We have to clean the pavement."

"It's a car wash," Bonnie told the girl in front of them before Amber butted in and smiled at Tiki.

"By definition, the pavement's clean."

"But not dry," Tiki argued.

"It won't be dry even if we sweep, nature has to dry it," Amber explained to Tiki, who only glanced at her with a glare before her gaze landed back on the older Bennett girl.

"And I'm doing this, why?" Bonnie complained.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge," Tiki simply said, Amber opened her mouth as well as Bonnie and they both said the same thing with a different word at the beginning.

"I/Amber is in charge," they exclaimed as Tiki held out the brooms for them to take.

"Not if it doesn't stand on paper," she said before the two girls took the brooms from her hands.

"Fabulous," Bonnie mumbled before she stared at the water on the ground. Amber started to sweep it before the water started to give off smoke and started to turn into fire. The broom caught fire as Amber's breathing started to get faster. She threw the broom away from her before she tried to take a few steps away from the fire. She couldn't. It felt like her feet were frozen to the ground and wouldn't move even if ten people would pray them on the pavement. Her eyes met the orange flames and she started to shake. Her shaking hand reached up to wrap around her medallion. She tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't let her. The car did catch fire. Amber didn't hear the word the people said as they yelled and screamed, in front of her was a big fire. A staircase and two bodies that she didn't know.

Her breathing got even more uneven as she almost fell to the ground. Her feet were finally free and she immediately ran away from the scene not wanting to be near the fire. Her breathing quickened as she ran and ran, after a short while she was alone in the woods. Not deep enough to not be found but deep enough for her to not hear or see anything of the fire. Her hands met the ground as she sat down by a tree. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she let out a scream. Birds flew away as they heard her and the ground shook as her magic flooded through it. She squeezed her eyes together as the trees started to shake. She opened her mouth before she closed them again as she heard a thud. She opened one eye to see that a tree fell in front of her. She bit her lower lip as she looked at the tree stamp that was now standing alone without the rest of it. She started to stand up, her hand reaching out to stabilize her. Her legs shook as if she was a newborn deer, like Bambi was as he took his first steps.

She started to make her way back to the parking lot to see Bonnie searching for her, she heard her cousin yelling out her name with worry. "Here," Amber yelled back and Bonnie turned her head so fast that Amber was sure a little bit fast and she would have broken her neck. Bonnie ran over to Amber with a big smile that showed her relief. Bonnie hugged the younger girl.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't know what I would do," Bonnie explained as she pulled away. Amber smiled, hiding the pain that no one ever saw, not even in her eyes. She put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and squeezed them.

"It's okay. I am fine," Amber reassured her cousin who sighed with a smile. Bonnie took Amber's hands in hers.

"Can we talk with grams?" she asked and Amber nodded. They walked together to the house that was the place, where Amber and Sheila lived. Amber took out her key and opened the door, she looked back at Bonnie. Bonnie had tears streaming down her face as they walked into the house. Sheila stood in front of them as she looked between her two granddaughters. "I don't know what is happening to me," Bonnie told her grandmother as Amber made her way up to the stairs to go to her room.

"I know, dear." Bonnie wrapped her arms around her grandmother, just wanting to feel her comfort. Amber looked over at them. She knew Sheila always liked Bonnie more even though the older girl never had a connection with her magic until now. Amber walked up the stairs, not making a sound. She sat down on her bed and took the medallion from around her neck. She looked down at it, trying to remember why she always had a panic attack when she saw fire. She laid down on her, closing her eyes. Fighting the demons that tried to invade her mind.


	6. 𝟬𝟬𝟲. Haunted

**Chapter Six** :

**Powerful Celestial Being**

**AMBER WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS** to be met with voice coming out of the living room. Since two days was Bonnie coming over to learn more about herself and witches. Bonnie still thought it was fun to be a witch, to have magic. She didn't consider the consequences that would occur. Bonnie never had to be afraid of her own abilities, never had to have people telling her to control herself, never had only one person she could lean on with everything. A person that was only hers. Amber didn't have such thing, she never had and she probably never will.

Bonnie had her father, who didn't like Sheila because of her being a witch, but she could tell him everything, he knew about the supernatural world and Bonnie was an only child, which meant she had no siblings she had to share him with. They had a tight relationship because Bonnie's mother left when she was four. The girl couldn't even remember her. She had her father, who tried to be there for his daughter even if he had to work, he wanted the best for her.

Amber had her mother for seven years before she was ripped from her life. She remembered her mother, not every detail but with those did the photos help. She knew they danced together and that her mother was a nice person. They baked together and loved each other. Her mother was a teacher for young witches in the town they lived. That is what her grandmother told her. She couldn't remember anything else, she couldn't even remember the death of her mother. Sheila told her that he watched how her mother died, but she didn't remember anything. Maybe her fear of fire came from the locked memory.

Now she had her grandmother, but her grandmother was more focused on Bonnie, the witch that learned about her power too late. Not the witch that couldn't control her power, the one that was scared to even be near a lit candle. The one that lost her mother. Sheila Bennett was a person that had to be shared between the two cousins. Bonnie had a whole person to herself, while Amber had to share everything she knew.

Caroline had to be shared with her cousin and Elena Gilbert. The blonde didn't even know about the supernatural and Amber wanted to tell her countless of times but knew that being a witch meant keeping it a secret. No one except her grandmother and Bonnie knew about witches. She could only talk to them.

But she wanted a person to herself, anyone that would listen to her, and only her. Would help her calm down. Someone that wouldn't call her unstable if she let her power out with a cry of pain. But Amber learned to life with the pain. She learned to never show how she felt. It was a weakness if the wrong people learned about it. The people she knew never saw that she was in pain. Why should she tell them if they didn't notice. Her eyes showed her pain but no one noticed. She smiled.

That was the thing she was good at. Smile to hide her pain. She smiled at everyone at everything (even if she was annoyed), she was a realist but most people thought she was a optimist and never saw anything bad in the world. Those people didn't know her, they never would, however, not even her own grandmother knew that Amber was in pain, the woman she lived with since ten years didn't see the pain she had in her, the emotion she hid, the magic she couldn't let out, the fear that was getting bigger the more times she had to be near fire. She just wanted to be happy. Not caring about anyone's opinion except her own.

That would never happen. Amber knew that as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and cereals. Her grandmother apparently forgot to make her breakfast. She smiled and ate her food. It was silent for the most except when she heard the two other witches talk about Bonnie. She finished her breakfast before she stood up. She walked towards the living room. She saw the two women sitting on the couch. She stopped in the doorway before she turned around and took her bag pack. She walked out of the front door without saying goodbye.

—

**BONNIE SMILED** as her grandmother as the older witch took a sip of her coffee. She was impatient and that was why she had to ask about the magic. "Where's the witchcraft? I mean. You've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun past," Bonnie told Sheila.

The fun part wasn't a fun part. Sheila knew that, Amber knew that. Apparently the newest witch didn't know it. Bonnie had a smile on her face, while Sheila looked serious. The oldest of witch of the family looked up but did not hear any footsteps. Her youngest granddaughter should be awake at that point and she didn't want the witch to be late to school.

"It's not meant to be fun," Sheila voiced. "It's real and it's serious. And you must understand it before you practice it." Sheila looked at her oldest granddaughter. Bonnie nodded to the words of her grandmother. "Aren't you late for school?" the smile fell of Bonnie's face. Both witches stood up. Bonnie took her bag from the ground as Sheila walked into the hallway and up the stairs. 

Bonnie didn't notice that her cousin's bag wasn't there or that her cousin was gone. Sheila walked back down the stairs worried about her youngest granddaughter. She smiled at Bonnie before her eyes landed on the empty step at the bottom. The step would hold Amber's bag before she would go to school, it wasn't there. Amber went to school without saying goodbye and Sheila felt guilty for focusing on Bonnie even though she knew that Amber needed her.

—

**AMBER STOOD AT HER LOCKER** and got out the books she needed for her next class. She felt Bonnie coming to her, through the magic that was released from her mind. Bonnie stopped next to her with furrowed eyebrows. Amber knew her cousin would bring up the sneaking away from home after she glanced at the older girl. She closed her locker door and turned to Bonnie with a smile on her face. The books were in her hand as Bonnie glared at her.

"Why did you sneak out of the house?" Bonnie asked as she started to walk through the hallway on her way to her own locker. Amber walked after her. She brushed her long black hair behind her ear. Amber looked around the hallway, biting the inside of her cheek before she looked back to her cousin. They walked through the hallway, squeezing through students.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and grams and I wanted to be here before a lot of people," Amber claimed. She smiled at her cousin, who didn't see that it was a lie because the youngest witch was uncomfortable talking about anything with her. It was always that way. Amber could talk to Caroline for hours about one topic but with Bonnie she couldn't hold one minute of conversation if it was about herself. Bonnie stopped her cousin as she opened her locker.

"Okay," Bonnie replied with a smile to her younger cousin. She got her own things out, but put them into her bag. They heard a chirpy voice and turned to see the only blonde of the friend group make her way to them. She had her hands full of bags. The to witches smiled at the blonde.

"I have got your costumes," she announced to them and gave each girl one bag, which contained their costume for the Halloween event. "It's all here." Amber opened her bag. Amber wanted to tell her best friend that she already got a costume, but she knew that even if she told the blonde that she had, she would end up wearing the costume she bought for her. She pulled out the costume to be met with a white dress. She dug more into the bag and grabbed something that felt like feathers. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked at Bonnie, who also pulled out her own costume.

"Seriously?" the older Bennett girl asked the blonde beauty. Amber looked over and at the costume her cousin got. Caroline got Bonnie a witch costume and the white of he own costume made Amber think that Caroline gave her the outfit of an angel.

"Come on," Caroline complained as she looked at her two best friends. Amber didn't say anything and would probably not say anything to not make the situation worse than it was. "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween?" Caroline asked and looked at Amber and Bonnie while leaning against the wall of lockers.

Amber smiled, she loved Halloween, it was the time of year that she didn't have to hide anything and be herself. She would always dress as a witch so that no one would freak out when they suddenly were hit with wind, which the town thought were effect she got. Caroline was not okay with Amber always being the same thing, so she took matters into her own hands and gave the younger girl a costume she picked.

"I just wanna have fun, you know," Caroline told them as Amber put her costume back into her bag. Bonnie was getting the hat to her witch costume out and looked at it. "Just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun." Amber put her hand on Caroline's upper arm and smiled at the blond. Caroline covered the darker hand with her pale one and squeezed it for a second before their attention was focused on Bonnie, who pulled out a necklace that was Caroline's.

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked as she held up the necklace. The necklace had an amber stone in it. Amber loved the colour of the stone she shared her name with. She looked at it as it reflected the lights above them. She turned to Caroline, who looked at the amber necklace.

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone," she voiced her opinion on the necklace. Bonnie smiled sympathetically at the Forbes girl before glancing at Amber. Amber held her back with one hand while the other pressed her books against her chest. Caroline pushed away from the lockers as she turned to the two witches. "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she is wearing?" Caroline asked as if it the worst thing that could happen that day would be that Elena didn't wear something that fitted into the group.

"I was with grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her," Bonnie replied, not even mentioning the younger girl next to her, who lived in the house she invaded at the weekend. Amber rolled her eyes as she looked away from the duo and into the hallway to find anything that would bring her out of the situation. "Maybe she is with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse," Caroline claimed while narrowing her eyes. Caroline was still bitter that Elena got the guy without doing anything while Caroline really tried to show him that she was interested."Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles," Bonnie said and started to walk away from them. Amber put her hand in Caroline's as the blonde scoffed at Bonnie's words. They walked after the oldest Bennett with two faint smiles as the bell rang to announce that classes would start shortly after.

—

**AMBER SAT AT THE WOODEN TABLE** as she heard Sheila cooking their dinner. Amber read a little in her own grimoire as she listened to Sheila. The older witch mumbled to herself as she put the ingredients into the pot. Amber hummed as she read silently. The two witches were waiting for the third of their party. Bonnie was at her own house but would come over to have dinner with them as well as dressing up with Amber. The door rang and opened without being touched. Bonnie stepped into the house with a smile. Sheila was giving the meal the final spice before she put three plates on the table. Bonnie sat down across from her cousin, who was still studying spells. Sheila's brown eyes landed on the youngest of the three and hit her with the back of her hand.

Amber looked up and met the brown eyes with the gunmetal blue eyes of her own. She smiled sweetly before she closed the book and laid it down next to her on the empty chair. She took her fork into her hand and started to eat. Bonnie started after her, as well as Sheila. The oldest Bennett female looked between her two granddaughters with concern. She tried to get a conversation started but Amber ignored her, not wanting to talk the day. She wanted to spend her Halloween with friends, having fun, like Caroline said in the morning.

They finished dinner. Amber and Bonnie made their way up the stairs to the blue eyed girl's room. Bonnie walked after her, not daring to talk to her cousin while the younger was in her own world. Amber opened the door to her own room. She walked in with Bonnie behind her. Her costume laid on her made bed, the white clashed with the dark red of her walls. Bonnie looked around the room, she wasn't in the room of her cousin since she moved in except if she slept over. Bonnie held her own bag in her hand before she put it on the desk.

Amber walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair before putting it into a ponytail. Bonnie took out her own costume and started to change into it. After Amber straightened her hair she put on her own costume. Bonnie helped her with the halo and the feather wings Caroline bought for her. They spoke little, but they had fun working at each other's hair.

"Why are you a witch and I have to be an angel?" Amber asked as she smothered out her dress. Bonnie laughed. The words of her cousin affecting her. Bonnie had her witch hat on and posed.

"I don't know."

—

**CAROLINE, BONNIE AND AMBER** stood together a small circle. Caroline wore a purple dress and witch hat because she portrayed a witch, like Bonnie. Bonnie wore a yellow dress and hat, while also having a blonde wig over her black hair. Amber felt out of place with her angel costume. Caroline had to give her a costume that didn't work with theirs that specific Halloween. Amber wanted to go home and change into an outfit that would fit with theirs, however, Caroline wouldn't let her go.

"Why am I an angel?" Caroline turned her head to look at her best friend before a grin spread over her face. Blue met blue as Caroline took Amber's hand in hers. She patted it before leaning forward.

"Because you are our angel."

The blonde held the hand of her best friend, who stood between the two older girls, as Tyler Lockwood made an appearance. He wore a red cape over his bare upper body and sport shorts, which he would use for running. He had three glasses in his hand and it looked like her didn't want to spill them.

"Cider, for the ladies?" he said and held out the three glasses. Amber looked him in the eyes with disbelief, he knew she didn't drink and Bonnie wouldn't after her hangover that Amber had to cure with the help of a little magic, but it didn't really help. "It's a Lockwood special." Tyler smiled at the three.

"No way. Last year I was hungover until Thanksgiving and Amber tried to help," Bonnie declined the drink that was offered to her. Bonnie leaned on the broom she had in her hand as Amber looked around the crowd to see anyone else that she tolerated.

"Lightweight," Caroline commented before taking one of the three glasses out of his hand. Tyler smirked slightly as he watched her. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Amber didn't like that side of Caroline, were she didn't care about the consequences, the side were she could be in danger. But she respected her best friend nonetheless, she grew to like the part of Caroline at some point, but she didn't love it."Sound like a plan," Tyler said as he raised his two glasses. Caroline and him clinked them together.

—

**STANDING ALONE ON THE DANCE FLOOR** inside of the school was not a plan of Ambers. Her blue eyes looked around the room, searching for the blonde that abandoned her for a boy she thought looked good. Amber pulled her arm to her chest and cradled it as she made her way from the dance floor. The hallways were full of student, like in the day. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to be met with the boy that Caroline tried to set her up with a week ago. She smiled at him as he pulled her to the side as a few students ran past them in the middle.

"I didn't knew that you would be here tonight," he said with a small smile. He looked over her to see what she was and smirked as he realized that she was an angel. Amber chuckled with furrowed eyebrows, not really understanding his words.

"It's a school event," Amber replied as she looked at his face. On his head were two horns and she looked at the rest of his costume to see that he wore red and black. He portrayed the devil while she was an angel. Ironic.

"Right," he mumbled. Amber couldn't hear him because of the noise around her but he looked down at her as if he never saw anything more beautiful. "So . . ." He started but saw that Amber couldn't hear him and raised his voice so that she would hear him over the music and the other pupils talking. "You're an angel." A smirk grew on his face as he looked up and down her body.

Amber felt uncomfortable and wanted to hide her body (Caroline didn't want her to wear a cardigan over it because it would destroy her look) and Amber gave in.

"You're the devil," she said back and laughed. He laughed with her.

—

**SHE BLINKED** but was suddenly somewhere else. The darkness embraced her as her eyes wondered. She flinched as she felt something pierce through her chest. She looked down. Her hands reached out to feel the thing that was in her chest. She looked down at a wooden stake in her chest. It was coming out of her chest, which meant it was stabbed through her back. Her hands turned red with the blood before she opened her eyes again.

—

**HE LOOKED DOWN** at her with concern and put his hands on her upper arm to steady her. She looked around as she put her hand on her chest. She didn't feel anything hurting and pulled her hand away. No red liquid was on her hand. She pushed David away. His brown eyes followed her as she walked into the middle of the hallway. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and she turned back around to look at his face.

"What are you doing?" His face showed that he was confused with his eyebrows pulled together as he looked into her blue eyes. She glanced past him as she felt that it got cold. She wanted to go home, immediately. She walked past him after she ripped her wrist out of his hold. He tried to walk after her, but she vanished in the crowd. She walked out in the parking lot but was stopped by another hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it," she said as her hair flew through the air. The hand left her shoulder and she continued to walk away, however, did a voice stop her.

"Your cousin has something I want," the male voice said. She turned around to be met with Damon. She smiled sweetly at him, his ice blue eyes bored into her before she threw her hands up.

"Ask her yourself if you want it."

"I already did," he replied with a glare the younger girl. "She said no, and if you don't ask her I think she will have to see a threat or a consequence. Maybe Caroline is up for a bite," he triggered the youngest witch. Damon didn't know that Amber already knew that Amber had her magic more under control than Bonnie. Amber was ready to kill him if she had to, maybe to let out the power in anger would help her. Control, a thing she had but also didn't. She could use her magic but she had no control like every other witch had.

"Don't you dare touch her," Amber threatened but the vampire only laughed.

"Okay." He ran at her but before he could reach her his head started to feel like it was burning up while also exploding. He fell to his knees and looked up at her. Her face was void of emotions as she looked down at him. His helpless figure. He started to scream because of his pain and cough up blood.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" he asked, but didn't expect an answer from her. He glared at her as a vein formed on his forehead. "Why can you use your powers?" He was silent after that question and Amber looked down at him. She opened her mouth.

"I am a witch, I knew that since I young age. And I am not a regular witch," she answered with a smile that could kill people. He looked into her own blue eyes and tried to smile through the pain. She stopped for him to heal and the blood he had was running down his chin.

"I will hurt Caroline if yo—" he said but was cut of by his neck being snapped. He fell down on the ground. His chest met the concrete as Amber walked away from the school. She made her way down the streets with a smile. She showed it to a vampire and she felt in control.

She walked home. In the kitchen she could hear Bonnie and her grandmother talking but she didn't care. She walked up the stairs and got rid of her clothes as she walked to her nightstand to put on the medallion, which Caroline scolded her for wearing every Halloween. So she agreed and left it, she felt bare without it. She would never again take it off except for showers, she would never again, miss her safety.


End file.
